


Srdce mluví, tělo naslouchá

by Nitroglycerin



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Charles in Drag, Dorks in Love, Erik Has Feelings, Eventual Smut, M/M, Teenage Dorks
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroglycerin/pseuds/Nitroglycerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Musíš být holka, abych se do tebe zamiloval, Charlesi Xaviere?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyperballad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Heart speaks, The Body listens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429038) by [Hyperballad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/pseuds/Hyperballad). 



> Takže, nemyslím, že tu je hodně lidí, co to dočte, vzhledem k tomu, že tenhle fandom zas tolik v Česku není, ale doufám, že aspoň někomu to udělá radost. Ačkoli vím, že by to bylo potřeba ještě učesat, pracuje se na tom.

V šeru obchodu se zdálo, že se jednotlivé zvuky vrství samy na sobě a nedalo se říct, jestli to je kakofonie nebo hudba pro uši. Zvuk mečů a kolize kovu o kov, opakovaná střelba z automatických pistolí, výstřely z laseru a exploze, mysleli byste si, že vypuknul skutečný Armagedon. Ale ne. Vlastníci zmíněné výzbroje jsou vlastně virtuální postavy hrané teenagery pro zábavu. Seděli v řadách, se skelnýma očima a s prázdným výrazem, který ozařovala bílá obrazovka počítače.

„Yes!“

Vykřikl Erik s jasně slyšitelnou sykavkou, když energeticky zamával pěstí nad hlavou kvůli jeho vítězství nad dalším soupeřem. Bílá písmena na jeho obrazovce, která neustále křičela slovo „Vítěz“, ho zanechala velmi spokojeného se sebou samotným. ‚Erik Červený‘, jeho online pseudonym pořád vládne. Spolu s jeho dalšími dvěma kamarády byl v tomhle online hracím centru štamgast. Cain Marko a Azazel. Ačkoli mě svůj vlastní herní systém doma, jeho matka ho nastavila do jejich obývacího pokoje a nedovolila mu na něm být pořád, takže po škole chodí do tohohle centra, aby měl víc času na hraní. Nevýhodná část je ta, že je neustále bez peněz, proto se uchýlil k hraní o skutečné peníze s ostatními hráči. Pro něj je to docela výnosná záležitost. Měl slušnou sumu prachů uloženou stranou, aby je mohl použít, až je bude potřebovat.

„Zatraceně, Eriku! Další parazit spadl do pasti! Sladké!“ řekl Cain a plácnul si s Erikem, zatímco Azazel poplácal Erikovy záda. Erik se pořád škodolibě radoval z jeho vítězství a zajímalo ho, jestli by mohl dát ještě jedno kolo s nějakým dalším odvážlivcem. Podíval se na jména lidí, kteří se objevovali na jeho chatu. Poslední ubožák, kterého porazil, mu tam zanechal nadávky, ale Erik se na nich jen hodně dobře pobavil. Zmíněný nepřítel s deprimovaným výrazem přešel k jeho kóji a předal mu slíbené peníze.

„Ty zmrde! Jednou ti to někdo oplatí!“ Jeho oponent nevrle zamumlal.

„Možná, možná, ale ne teď, pořád vyhrávám! Ubožáku!“ řekl Erik škodolibě a začal pobízet ostatní máváním peněz před ním. Ten kluk tiše zaklel ještě pár další nadávek a odešel. Erik a jeho přátelé se mohli smíchy umlátit nad prohrou toho kluka. Potom si Erik všiml vyskakující zprávy na jeho obrazovce.

[Máš ještě pořád chuť na hru, Eriku Červený?]

Zpráva přišla od někoho se jménem Professor X. Nováček. Erik se usmál a promnul si bradu. Mírně se usmál nad myšlenkou, co odepíše tomuhle ‚Professoru X‘.

[Samozřejmě, Professore X. Ale hraju o peníze. Pořád chceš hrát?]

[Nemám žádné peníze. Ale porazím tě.]

Erik vypustil obláček dechu, jak nevěřícně zíral na zprávu. Dělá si z něj tenhle týpek prdel? Erik rychle vyťukal na klávesnici odpověď.

[Hele, zdůrazním ti, co jsem právě napsal, řekl jsem, že hraju o peníze! A porazit mě? Ani nápad!]

[No, o co se tedy s tebou vsadím, o moje tělo? Pojďme uzavřít jinou sázku. Pokud tě porazím, vezmu si všechny tvoje peníze. Pokud ty porazíš mě, můžeš si ty peníze nechat, jak zní tohle?]

Erik začínal být otrávený. Vsadil se o jeho tělo? Tenhle týpek jen dělá volovinu! Začal ťukat do klávesnice takovou silou, až Azazel a Cain vzhlédli. Hráli každý svou oddělenou hru.

[Seš povýšeneckej zkurvysyn, co?]

[Ale no tak, jsi vyděšenej přijmout nikoho jako já?] Posměch v těch slovech řezal Erikovy nervy.

[Ok, kreténe, budu hrát tvoji hru! Ale jestli tě porazím, budeš mi líbat body tak dlouho, dokud nebudou čisté!]

[Možná ty budeš líbat moje boty. Dneska jsou obzvlášť od hlíny.]

Erik vstal a rozhlédne se po lokále, snažil se najít tohohle týpka, který by se možná mohl taky koukat na něj, ale nikoho takového neviděl. Erik se znovu posadil a odepsal.

[Jmenuj svou hru, Profesůrku!]

Professor X poslal jméno hry před chat. Erik se málem nahlas zachechtal. To byla dětská hra. Ten idiot chce hrát střílečky. Zrovna s touhle hrou už Erik měl co dočinění, protože to byla opravdu hra ze staré školy.

[Si ze mě děláš prdel? To chceš hrát tuhle starověkou hru?]

[To teda chci. Protože to je tak akorát jednoduché pro takové jako ty.]

Erik začínal být naštvaný na tohohle chlápka ještě víc. Odepsal odpověď.

[Něco naznačuješ, blbečku? Máš vůbec ponětí, s kým máš tu čest?]

[Upřímně, taková otevřená držka jako ty mi, která žebračí peníze z ostatních lidí, je mi úplně ukradená. Jen chci vidět, jestli opravdu za něco stojíš.]

[Začíná mě fakt srát, ty zatracená děvko! Jsem jeden z nejlepších hráčů, co tu kdy v tomhle centru byli!]

[Tak si ty peníze strč do chřtánu! Nemyslím, že jsi ten nejlepší, když necháš tvou pusu mlít, když ti běží hra.]

[Fajn, začněme už! Už s tebou nemluvím! Uděláme to 2/3.]

[Ukaž se!]

„Kurva! Ty zasraný kreténe!“ Erik naštvaně zamumlal, zatímco začal nastavovat vybavení a výzbroj jeho postavy, jakmile hra začala. Cain se otočil ze svého místa a podíval se na něj.

„Hej, Eriku, proč prostě nejdeme a nezmlátíme toho ubožáka, když tě tak otravuje-„

„Mám to pod kontrolou, Caine! Nech mě dát tomuhle profesůrkovi za vyučenou! Uvidíme, kdo je ten nejlepší!“

A začali hrát, což začalo se zabíjením postaviček toho druhého, které se objevovaly a snažily se je buď zabít, nebo z nich vysát sílu a zásoby. Hlavní část přišla až teprve, kdy se potkali dva hlavní zabijáci, co měli mít dostatek výzbroje a síly, aby toho druhého zabili.

Erik si myslel, že to on má navrch, ale k jeho překvapení, když se podíval na jeho tabulku, Professor X měl plnou sílu a dvakrát tolik vybavení. Erik prohrál, protože mu nezbyl dostatek síly. Jak to sakra udělal? Erik se díval na obrazovku v naprostém tichu, pořád byl ve stavu popírání. To nebylo možné. Erik viděl, že mu přišla nová zpráva a Professor X začal znovu psát.

[Tak, mám tě nechat olízat moje boty ted nebo počkáme, dokud tě neporazím v dalš hře?] Ke konci zprávy Professor X připojil obrázek kresleného ďáblíka, který se zatrpkle směje.

Erikovy pěsti se zatínaly a povolovaly ve vzteku a jeho výraz byl plný hněvu. Oba, Cain i Azazel, se na něj podívali s obavami. Z Erika se mohl stát neuvěřitelný surovec, když se naštval. Ten kluk by neměl šanci se ani pomodlit, jakmile by se k němu Erik dostal.

„Eriku?“ Azazel se zeptatl tiše, zatímco Erik se nasupeně díval na to, co mu Professor X napsal. Erik už na jeho zprávy neodpovídal. Nechal obrazovku otevřenou a za použití jeho vlastních počítačových schopností vytáhnul nahoru menu centra a začal hledat všechny zalogované hráče, hledal speciálně Professora X. Byl schopný vytáhnout seznam aktivit a byl odhodlaný zjistit, který počítač Professor X používá. Také viděl, že ten čurák se zaregistroval do sociální sítě a označil ho jako Charlese Xaviera. Erik se zazubil pro sebe a odepsal odpověď profesůrkovi.

[Nebyly to 2/3? Pořád máme dvě hry před sebou.]

[Jak, s tvými hracími schopnosti, doufáš, že mě porazíš? Nech mě ti říct jednu věc, Eriku Červený. Možná nejsem v tomhle centru známý, ale znají mě jinde pro to, co umím.]

[Co dalšího přesně umíš?]

Charles začal psát svou odpověď, ale Erik použil tu otázku jako lest. Neměl v úmyslu pokračovat ve hraní s tímhle bastardem. Poslal zprávu asistentovi centra, že on a jeho přáteli se odhlašují. Azazel mu šel dát platbu. Měl v plánu do dostat Charlese Xaviera do svých pařátů, zatímco bude kydat o tom, jak je dobrý, potom ho odtáhne dozadu za centrum a vymlátí z něj duši, když jeho přátelé budou tu děvku držet. Mezitím co ten idiot pokračoval v blábolení, Erik a jeho přátelé vstali a vyměnili si pohledy, zatímco se nestoudně šklebili. Právě se chystali ho obklíčit, ale Professor X si zřejmě uvědomil, že se něco děje. Erik jen zahlédl týpka v tmavě modré mikině s kapucí, jak se rychle postavil a vyběhl ze dveří.

„Hej! Ještě jsi nezaplatil!“ Zakřičel na Charlese Xaviera asistent. Erik a jeho přátelé se za ním rozeběhli.

„Nebojte, pane Shaw, my ho pro vás dostaneme-„ Erik zavolal zpátky a rozeběhl se ze dveří, aby dohnal ostatní. Erik byl rychlý běžec. Byl schopný zkrátit vzdálenost mezi ním a Charlesem Xavier na 10 stop. Jak běželi, vysmíval se mu.

„Kampak utíkáš, kreténe? Pojďme se podívat, jak ve skutečně dobrý jsi! No tak! Pojď sem!“

Charles nekompromisně běžel dál a snažil se šetřit si dech pro běhání. Nijak by mu neprospělo, kdyby na Erikův vztek odpověděl.

„Vím, že jsi Professor Charles Xavier. Budu tě pronásledovat, kamkoli půjdeš!“ Erik výhružně křičel a dokonce se dokázal i zachechtat, jak pokračoval v honičce.

Charles byl rychlý, ale jeho běh vypadal směsně, protože byl extrémně vyděšený. Erikovi přátelé běželi vzadu, ale jakmile by ho Erik chytnul, byl by mrtvý. Charles litoval, že nechal svoje vlastní ego ho dostat do problémů. Erik asi musí být trochu hacker, protože okamžitě zjistil, kdo je. Věděl, že jakmile by byl v jejich spárech, byl by zmlácen do svého minulého života. Pořád měl kapuci na sobě a neodvažoval se podívat zpět, aby Erik neviděl jeho tvář. Držel si pevně límec jeho mikiny, aby mu nespadla. Věděl o místě, kam mohl jít, kde by možná mohl být v bezpečí. Běžel přímo na koleje dívčí akademie Graymalkin, soukromá škola pouze pro dívky. Jeho kamarádka Raven Darkholme mu možná může pomoct se schováním se. Začal šplhat na kamennou zeď, aby se dostal do školy, ale ruka ho chytla za kotník, což způsobilo, že vykřikl.

„Kam si myslíš, že jdeš, zmrde? Nemůžeš přede mnou utéct!“ Křičel výsměšně Erik, ale Charles byl schopný ho setřást a nechal ho spadnout s bouchnutím na trávu vedle zdi. Charles se třásl strachy, protože mohl lyšel Erika, jak šplhá na zeď taky. Erik ale očividně nehodlal skončit, ne dokud nedostane do svých spárů Charlese. Dopadnul na zadek a rychle se postavil a začal utíkat k dívčím pokojům. Věděl, že Raven právě bude ve svém pokoji, protože moc dobře znal její rozvrh. Vtrhl dovnitř skrz dveře a jedna dívka zaječela při pohledu na něj, ale on ji ignoroval. Byl kompletně zpocený a bez dechu, když zamířil k pokoji Raven. Trhavě ťukal na její dveře, dokud je neotevřela. Podíval se na něj s rozevřenýma očima.

„Ježíši, co tady děláš, Charlesi? Nemáš být v prostorách holek!“

„Já vím, ale jsem trochu v háji! Pusť mě dovnitř!“ Charles vydechl a ona pro něj otevřela dveře.

Charles vpadl dovnitř a Raven za ním zavřela dveře. Charles se podíval skrz okno a viděl Erik a jeho přátele, kteří se právě dostali k prahu ubytovny.

„Kurva! Och, vysrat se na to!“ Charles zasyčel a schoval se, když si myslel, že se Erik zadíval směrem k oknům.

„Do čeho ses to namočil tentokrát?“ Zeptala se Raven, když si stoupla k oknu blíž. Erik a jeho přátelé už se dostali dovnitř. Charles moc dobře nemůže utéct oknem, protože jsou na něm mříže. Jediná cesta pryč je skrz dveře. Charles sjel na zem, paže si překřížil před sebou a tvářil se zoufale.

„Jen…mě nech se tu schovat, jo? Odejdu, až budou pryč-„

Raven náhle zamířila ke dveřím, s plánem je otevřít, ale Charles rychle vstal a zastavil ji, dívajíc se na ni s doširoka rozevřenýma očima.

„Co to sakra děláš? Neotírej teď ty dveře! Uvidí mě!“

„Charlesi, já se musím podívat, co plánuji! Zůstaň uvnitř, ok?“

Charlesův výraz byl nervózní, ale nechal ji jít ven. Za pár minut se vrátila zpátky a měla pro něj špatné zprávy. Očividně, někdo z těch kluků, co byli s Erikem, znal někoho na ubytovně a společně začali prohledávat jednotlivé pokoje, zatímco kluci čekali přímo před dveřmi. Nebylo tu nikde, kde by se mohl schovat, protože holky otevíraly i skříně a pokoje prohledávaly poctivě. Charles se cítil zoufale, protože věděl, že ho dostanou v Ravenině pokoji. Nebyl tu pro něj žádný únik. Charles seděl na posteli Raven a tvářil se, jako že se blíží jeho konec. Ani se nedostal k tomu, aby Raven řekl celý svůj příběh.

„Měl jsem si hledět svého! Tohle by se nikdy nestalo! Prostě jsem se mu online vysmíval a on udeřil!“ To byla Charlesova omluva, pouze nechával před sebou paže překřížené. Raven opět zamknula dveře, zády se o ně opírala. Najednou ji něco napadlo, její výraz se rozzářil. Šla k Charlesovi a popadla ho za paže.

„Vím, co můžeme udělat, abychom tě schovali!“

„Co?“ Charles se na ni podíval s nadějí.

Nechala ho a šla ke své skříni, odkud vytáhnula tmavě hnědou paruku a bledě růžový korzet, kterým na něj vítězně zamávala. Charlesův úsměv opadl a potom zavrtěl vehementně hlavou.

„Och, ne! Zatraceně NE! Nenachytají mě, jak tohle nosím!“

„Charles, musíš tohle nosit, pokud se chceš vyhnout zmlácení! Teď se se mnou nehádej! Musíme tohle udělat rychle!“

„Jak? Můžou přijít každou minutu!“

„Charlesi, jsem členkou dramatického kroužku! Vím, jak to udělat rychle! Teď zmlkni a nech mě tohle udělat!“

Charles zavřel pusu a nechal Raven dělat, co chce. Nejdřív ho požádala, aby se svléknul. Charles se cítil trochu trapně, ale udělal, co mu bylo řečeno. Byli přátelé z dětství, takže už viděla i horší věci. Nosil pouze svoje spodní prádlo, když mu kolem pasu namotala korzet a tvrdě ho za proužky stáhla a upevnila, což mu vytvořilo ještě menší pas. Mohl jen těžko dýchat s tou věcí, která ho omotávala, ale popral se s tím. Potom Raven vytáhla své bledě modré šaty, co měly vysoký límeček, nadýchané rukávy a moderní střih. Pomohla mu se do nich nacpat, natáhla ho neprůhledných silonek a černých bot. Zdálo se, že sedí tak akorát. Poté mu na hlavu nasadila paruku, kterou zajistila pinetkami, tak aby nebyla lehko stáhnutelná ani aby se nedala sfouknout větrem. Nedala mu falešná prsa, protože na jeho postavě by to vypadalo nepřirozeně. Navíc mu korzet už tak trochu tvaroval hrudník. Raven schovala jeho oblečení v koši na prádlo. Potom mu na tváři začala dávat make-up v nacvičené rychlosti. Řekla, že musí dodat nějaké kontury jeho nosu, protože ten byl jeho hlavní mužský rys, zbytek vypadal dostatečně žensky.

„Víš, nevím, jestli to urážka nebo pochvala, když mi řekneš, že vypadám jako holka-„ řekl Charles, když na něj Raven začala patlat rtěnku.

„Zmlkni a nech mě to dokončit!“ Raven řekla podrážděným hlasem. Poté se ozvalo zaťukání na dveře. Oba, Charles i Raven, ztuhli. Raven se postavila a šla ke dveřím, když se najednou zastavila, popadla lahvičku parfému a nastříkala to přes Charlese.

„Co to kurva!“ Charles zasyčel, zakryl si rukou opatrně nos a snažil se potlačit kýchnutí.

„No, běžel jsi sem celou cestu! Začneš smrdět po potu!“

„Fine!“ zamumlal Charles.

Další zaklepání. Raven se podívala na Charlese.

„Nemluv. Vůbec. Zkazíš celou přetvářku, jestli začneš! Řeknu jim, že jsi němý! Nech mě všechno odmluvit, jo?“

„Ok,“

„Teď si sedni na postel a předstírej, že si čteš a chovej se klidně-„

Charles popadl knihu a dělal, co mu bylo řečeno. Raven vydechla a otevřela dveře s falešným úsměvem přilepeným na její tváři. Dívka, co před ní stála, byla prefektka ubytovny, Angel Salvadore, s ní byli i dvě její kamarádky.

„Raven,“ Angel začala, přičemž zvedla svoje obočí na ni. Za nimi stály ty tři kluci, co pronásledovali Charlese. Raven a Angel zrovna moc dobře nevycházely, ale snažily se být k sobě slušné tak, jak to šlo.

„Ahoj, Angel, co se děje?“

„Tihle kluci řekli, že honili jednoho chlapce, co vběhl do naší ubytovny, protoe nezaplatil v herně. Jedna z našich dívek potvrdila, že ho viděla u vchodu, jak vběhl do našich prostorů. Vadilo by ti, kdybychom vstoupili a potvrdili, že se tu neschovává?“

Raven doširkova otevřela dveře a nechala je vejít. „Jasný,“

Raven a dívky hledaly kolem, ale neviděly žádného chlapce. Otevřely skříň Raven a podívaly se pod postel. Viděly, že Raven má návštěvu. Ale to nebylo nic neobvyklého na kolejích, aby je navštěvovala jiná dívka. Ta holka byla skloněná nad knihou a ignorovala všechno okolo. Erik a jeho přátelé trpělivě čekali venku, ale Erik náhle vstoupil do Ravenina pokoje, aby se blíž podíval na bledé, tmavohnědé děvče, co se dělo na Ravěnině posteli. Erik upřeně zíral na její tvář. Její vlasy byly dlouhé a vlnité, její kůže byla narůžovělá a její oči velmi modré a hluboké. Erik na ni zaostřil oči, jeho výraz byl zahloubaný. Charles mohl na sobě cítit tíhu Erikova pohledu.

 _Bože! On to ví!_ Charles přemítal ve své hlavě a dál předstíral, že je klidný a nevědomý k ostatním lidem okolo něj. Raven začala vystrkovat Erika z jejího pokoje.

„Hej, žádní kluci to nejsou povoleni!“ Raven na něj štěkla. Erik vycouval akorát do chodby, usmál se na ni a zvedl ruce ve výsměšném vzdávajícím se gestu. Jeho pohled se vrátil na dívku na posteli. Zdálo se, že je jí úplně fascinovaný z nějakého důvodu.

„Kdo je tvoje kamarádka? Můžeš ji představit?“

„Jo, taky bych ráda věděla, kdo je. Nestuduje tu, to je jisté-„ řekla Angel a její poskoci přešli ke dveřím. Byly zklamané, že žádného kluka v Ravenině pokoji nenašli.

„Oh, ona je… moje kamarádka z dětství. Její jméno je Cherry. Je němá, takže po ní nechtějte, aby mluvila. Přišla mě navštívit, protože chtěla vědět, jaké jsou tu osnovy a zjistit si něco o jazykových třídách-„

„Takže, jako, plánuje se přihlásit na kurzy?“ popichovala Angel.

„No, zatím si to jen promýšlí-„ řekla Raven. Charles pro její herecké schopnosti tiše aplaudoval, protože jí to šlo tak jednoduše, že to Charlese dělalo nervózního a měl dojem, jako že bude zvracet. Charles předstíral, že pořád ignoruje všechny v místnosti, ale Raven náhle přešla k němu a dotkla se jeho ramene.

„Cherry? Je tu tenhle kluk, co by s tebou chtěl mluvit. Doufám, že ti nebude vadit, když tě představím?“

Charles vzhlédl a zadíval se na chvíli na Raven. Nebyl si jistý, co dělat. Málem vychrlil odpověď, ale byl schopný se zastavit. Angel a její kamarádky začaly ztrácet zájem. Angel řekla Raven, že se půjdou rozhlížet po místnostech a nechaly Raven mluvit s Erikem a jeho bandou. Charles přikývl a sklouzl z postele, pomalu a stydlivě přešel k chlapcům s hlavou skloněnou.

„Ahoj, jmenuji se Erik. Erik Lehnsherr-„ Erik natáhnul svou ruku k Charlesovi a Charles měl co dělat, aby ovládl svůj výraz a neodhalil se nijak. Rychle potřásl Erikovou rukou. Skoro vyprskl smíchy, protože Erik se na něj díval, jako by o něj měl zájem. Ale to je přece absurdní! Raven možná použila všechny svoje schopnosti, ale Charles věděl, že i jako holka měl pořád moc chlapeckých rysů. Měl ten tón jako Sue Lawley, určitě. Možná by se mohl považovat za její chlapeckou verzi. Charles rychle se podíval na Erika a chvíli na sebe jen zírali. Erik pohled udržel a mírně se na něj usmál.

„Já vím, že to je možná trochu moc dopředu, ale řeknu to tak jako tak. Myslím, že jsi hrozně hezká, Cherry-„ řekl Erik docela vážným hlasem, jeho výraz naprosto kamenný. Charles se málem svalil smíchy na zem a musel vynaložit veškerou snahu, aby neudělal něco tak hloupého jako to. Místo toho, si položil ruku přes pusu a otočil se stranou. Jeho tvář začala nabývat červené barvy, protože se snažil se ovládat. Když se znovu podíval na Erika, vypadalo to, jako že se červená. Erik si možná myslí, že je hezký, ale oba, Azazel i Cain, si mysleli jinak. Stáli tam se svými skeptickými pohledy. Raven stála blízko a snažila se kontrolovat svůj vlastní výraz. Taky jí tohle přišlo extrémně vtipné. Co si sakra Erik myslí?

„Hej, chlape, myslím, že máš ubohý vkus na žen, víš? Ani trochu není hezká!“ řekl Cain, když vytáhl Erika ze dveří a řekl to docela dost nahlas.

Azazel musel souhlasit. „Jo, vypadá tak nějak jako kluk. Nedal bych za to ruku do ohně-„

„Víte, oba se chováte drze k dámě! Ona vás může slyšet! Není hluchá, jen nemůže mluvit!“ Erik řekl naštvaně, v prudkosti a ve vzteku. Oba kluci ze strachu z něj ucouvli. Charles si tohohle všiml a naprosto z toho ztuhnul.

 _Opravdu ho Erik brání před jeho přáteli?_ Ne, on brání ‚Cherry‘. Charles byl rád, že aspoň někdo viděl, že připomíná kluka a ne holku. Věci se ještě trochu zamíchaly, když Erik vstoupil do pokoje a omluvil se Charlesovi a vzal jeho ruku do své, jeho výraz omluvný.

„Opravdu mě mrzí, že jsi to slyšela. Jsou hloupí! Podívej, rád bych ti to vynahradil. Rád bych tě vzal někam ven na rande a prosím, nevezmu ne jako odpověď-„

Oči Raven se rozšířily a málem nahlas řekla ne. Otočila se k Charlesovi a jeho výraz byl k nezaplacení. Měl tik pod levým okem, což naznačovalo, že měl potíže s kontrolou a jeho celá tvář se zdála nějak červenější, jako kdyby měl mít za chvíli infarkt. Charles zkoušel svou ruku osvobodit od Erikova stisku, ale Erik ho nenechal jít. Vypadal, že je smrtelně vážně odhodlaný vzít Charlese na Rande. Erikovi vlastní přátelé nevěděli, jestli se mu mají vyšklebovat nebo skrýt své pobavení, ksichtit se za jeho zády nebo to, co Erik dělá, považovat za vtip.

„Prosím, nech mě tě vzít ven, Cherry-„

‚Cherry‘ zatřásla hlavou, ale Erik pořád její ruku nepouštěl. Pořád ji držel jeho stisk se postupně přesunul k zápěstí.

„Nemůžeš ji vzít ven, Eriku! Ona je, ona se nově přistěhovala, takže tohle místo nezná. Navíc, sotva tě poznala!“ řekla Raven podrážděně.

„Slibuju, že ji budu chránit a vezmu ji rovnou domů! Přísahám! Jsem slušňák, ok? Nijak ji nevyužiju!“ Erik vypadal docela přesvědčeně, jak to říkal. Opravdu nebude ne brát jako odpověď. Raven si myslela, že celá ta věc začala být směšná, ale Charles se do tohohle bordelu dostal sám. Říkala si, že by si z něj mohla udělat srandu a nechat ho jít s Erikem. Proč ne, že? Charles si to asi zasloužil. Něco těm klukům udělal a navíc, to co Angel říkala předtím, Charles odešel z herny bez zaplacení. Charles byl známý s tím, že dělal podlé skutky, protože si vždycky myslel, že mu to projde. Taky udělal něco jí a nikdy mu to nestihla vrátit. Teď byl čas na pomstu. Kdyby Charles byl skutečná holka, Raven by nedovolila, aby šel s Erikem ven, ale Charles neznal pravidla namlouvání. Raven se na Erika uličnicky usmála.

„Ok, seženu Cherry tašku, ale slib mi, že ji dovedeš domů v bezpečí. Tady, dám ti moje číslo, Cherry nemá telefon. Prozvoň můj mobil, ať vím, že jsi to ty. Máš mobil, že jo? Dobře. Sem tam mi napiš a doveď ji domů před 10 nebo mě její mamka zabije!“

„Určitě!“ Erik řekl s nadšeným výrazem. Vypadal jako někdo, kdo právě dostal nejlepší dárek nebo jako někdo, kdo vyhrál v loterii.

Charles to konečně už nemohl vystát. Natáhl se a plácnul mírně Raveninu paži, přičemž ji obdaroval varovným pohledem. Charles popadl kus papíru a napsal na něj.

_Co mi to kurva děláš?_

Raven mu poslala zákeřný úsměv. „Cherry, zlatíčko! Jsem si jistá, že budeš v dobrých rukou. Erik slíbil, že se o tebe postará a později mi můžeš říct nějké detaily, jo? Říkala jsi mi, že se chceš porozhlédnout po městě. No, teď máš šanci, aby tě někdo provedl, a navíc k tomu máš i rande! Upřímně, docela žárlím-„ řekla medovým hlasem, ze kterého kapala škodolibost. Docela si užívala jeho rozsudek.

Raven připravila tašku pro ‚Cherry‘ zvlášť od zraku chlapců. Dovnitř dala skládací zrcátko s pudrem, lahvičku parfému, co měl na sobě a také pero a blok, protože Charles má přeci být němý. Dala tam také nějaké peníze, kdyby je Charles potřeboval a nechala si jeho mobil a peněženku, aby Erik nepřišel na to, kdo je. Potom mu ji dala a na Charlese se škodolibě usmála.

„Tady máš, Cherry!“ Bav se, jo?“ Charles jí vytrhl tašku z ruky a propálil ji pohled, ale Raveniny oči pořád zářily radostí, užívala si, jak trpí. Dá ji to sežrat později, až bude pryč od Erika.

Charles nemohl dělat nic s tou situací. Je Cherry a má být němý. Teď, ten bastard Erik s ním chce jít na rande. Jak úžasné to je? Tahle situace už ani víc gayská být nemůže. Erik se loučil s přáteli, říkal jim, že mají najít tu zrůdičku, pop které předtím šli a zmlátit ho, jakmile ho vytáhnout z ubytovny. Oba, Azazel i Cain, řekli, že tak udělají. Když je Charles slyšel, jak mluví, že ho zmlátí, nervózně chytnul Erika za zápěstí a odvedl ho pryč z pokoje, zatímco Raven mu povzbuzujícně zamávala. Charles ji chtěl zaklít. Když byli pryč z akademie, Charles pořád držel Erikovo zápěstí, déle než normálně, a tiše soptil. Najednou si uvědomil, co dělá a vzhlédl k Erikovi, který se na něj zasněně usmíval, jeho tváře zčervenaly. Charles spěšně pustil jeho zápěstí a nevěděl, co má dělat. Celá tahle věc byla naprosto šílená. Charles sám zčervenal, kvůli tomu, co dělal a stáli trapně vedle sebe, nic neříkali.

 _Zatraceně, jsem tak jako tak němý! Nemusím nic říkat!_ Charles si pomyslel a tvrdě se podíval na Erika.

Erik si náhle odkašlal a usmál se na něj znovu. Udržoval si odstup, protože Cherry vypadal tak nějak otráveně.

„Kam chceš, abych tě nejdřív vzal? Chceš se jít někam najíst nebo někam jít někam jinam?“ Erik se jemně zeptal. Charles se nemohl chovat před Erike nežensky a ani dělat jiné podezřelé věci, takže musel předstírat, že je okouzlený a milý. Vzpomněl si, že Raven mu do tašky dala blok a pero. Vylovil to a napsal odpověď a otočil ji, aby ji viděl i Erik.

_[Možná máš hlad. Můžeme se jít někam najíst, jestli chceš-]_

Charles obdaroval Erika falešným úsměvem a podržel papír. Byla by škoda, kdyby se právě teď odhalil. Zatratit Raven za prodlužování jeho agonie! Erik se usmál zpátky a natáhl se po Charlesově ruce. Charles se snažil nechovat rozházeně, ale nemohl zabránit šokovanému výrazu, co se mu objevil na obličeji.

„Doufám, že ti nevadí, když tě držím za ruku. Když tohle město moc neznáš, bude lepší, když mě necháš tě vést, ok?“ řekl Erik něžně, i když si všiml Cherryina nepohodlí. Ten bastard ho opravdu využíval! No, tu satisfakci už mu dál nedopřeje. Cherry jen přikývla na souhlas a Erik ho odvedl k autobusové zastávce, kde čekali na autobus, který je měl odvézt do města. Erik pořád drže jeho ruku, i na autobusové zastávce, i když Charles chtěl křičet obscénnosti do jeho ksichtu. Dalo to veškerou jeho snahu, aby to neudělal.

Když se dostali do města, šli se navečeřet do bistra, které se Erikovi líbilo a on objednal salát a kousek jahodového dortu pro Charlese, protože to bylo to, co chtěl a Erik si objednal sandwich s hranolkami. Charles si objednal salát, protože to bylo to, co si myslel, že si holky vždycky objednávaly a přidal něco sladkého, aby se aspoň něčím najedl. Žárlil, že Erik mohl jíst svůj obrovský Reuben sandwich bez omezení a splachovat to zázvorovým pivem. Jeho žaludek zavrčel nad pohled Erika, jak si užívá jídlo. Chtěl si objednat to samé. Erik se na něj podíval a usmál se a on se musel podívat stranou s pocitem trapnosti a jen proto, aby to mohl zopakovat za chvíli.

„Hele, doufám, že se necítíš nějak nepříjemně. Vím, že jsem byl docela neodbytný v ubytovně, ale… nemohl jsem nechat tenhle den uplynout, aniž bych o tobě zjistil víc-„

Charles vytáhl blok a napsal v odpověď.

_[To je od tebe sladké, Eriku]_ _-_ _zvrací veškeré svoje orgány_ _. To bylo to, co Charlese napadlo jako první._

Erikovi to dodalo odvahu. Přisunul se blíž ke stolu a pokračoval

„Můžeš mi o sobě říct víc?“

Charles se na chvíli zamyslel a potom si blok přitáhl zpět k sobě a začal psát odpověď. Dal si na čas s psaním, protože chtěl, aby bylo jasné, co chce říct. Potom papír přesunul k Erikovi a podíval se do jeho tváře, když to četl.

_[Promiň, ale já ti nic říct nemůžu. Můj život je docela nudný a docela se cítím osaměle, od té doby, co jsme se sem přestěhovali.]_

To byla vlastně pravda o Charlesovi. Od té doby, co se on a jeho rodina přistěhovali do města, cítil se izolovaný od všech a byl jen schopný se bavit s Raven. Ve škole byl dost ignorovaný ostatními, protože byl to nové a nezajímavé dítě, které dorazilo uprostřed roku. Erik k němu vzhlédl a střetl se pohledem s tím ‚jejím‘. Erik najednou vypadal soucitně.

„Můžu ti říct tajemství?“

Charles přikývl a kousnul se do dolního rtu a čekal, až bude pokračovat.

„Taky se cítím osaměle-„ řekl Erik nízkým tónem.

Charles by mu nevěřil. Zatvářil se skepticky a zavrtil nesouhlasně hlavou.

„Opravdu se tak cítím! Myslím, mám kamarádky a všechno, ale jsou tu dny, kdy se cítím osaměle a úplně jiný ne ostatní-„

Erik se natáhl pro Charlesovu ruku a držel ji.

„Možná to bylo proto, že jsem něco hledal-„ řekl Erik jemně a udržoval pohled.

Ježíši, chce se mi blít! Opravdu kluci takhle mluví s holkama? Jestli jo, tak bych se rovnou mohl pověsit. Charles vnitřně protočil oči nad Erikovými řečičkami. Sám si zabránil v tom, aby se mu vysmál v jeho prohlášeních. Sklonil místo toho hlavu a vyhýbal se Erikovu pohledu, i když mu pořád držel ruku.

„Nechci, aby sis myslela, že jsem tak nudný doprovod, takže bychom to měli trochu rozjet, viď? Jestli chceš, můžeš se mě ptát na cokoli a já odpovím-„

Charles se na něj zamyšleně podíval a potom si přitáhl zpět blok a začal psát svou otázku.

_[Chodíš tu do školy?]_

Erik se podíval, co bylo napsáno, a přikývl.

„Ano, Sentinelská střední, ale neptej se mě, jestli mi to nějak jde. Nejsem zrovna nejlepší student nebo něco-„

Erik se přisunul blíž k Charlesovi a usmál se na něj. „Myslím, že jsme úplné opaky. Musíš být studijní typ-„

Charles se usmál zpět a přikývl. Napsal další otázku.

_[Co jsou potom tvé koníčky?]_

Erik se hrdelně zasmál. „Jsem hráč. A hádám, že bych mohl říct, že něco málo umím. Nekecám, jo? Je tu důvod, proč jsme byli s kámošema v ubytovně Raven. My jsme byli v herně a jeden kluk mě tam hrozně naštval, proto jsme ho honili-„

Charles sám pro sebe, jak to bylo a mdle se na Erika usmál.

„Možná se divíš, čím mě tak naštval. Budu s tebou upřímný. Hrál jsem online hry s lidmi, kteří chtějí nějakou výzvu, a sázel se o peníze. Co můžu dodat? Potřeboval jsem ty peníze, tak jsem to tak udělal. Choval jsem se hnusně k ostatním hráčům, ale to je část mojí strategie. Musím takový být, abych lidi vystresoval, víš-„

Charles předstíral, že ho to zajímá a nechal ho pokračovat.

„No a tenhle týpek, byl dost dobrý. Dokonce bych řekl, že byl lepší než me. Vystresoval mě dřív, než já mohl jeho, takže mi to pokazilo hru-„

Charles odepsal odpověď na papír.

_[Takže jsi po něm šel, protože jsi s ním prohrál?]_

„Nah, sem tam prohraju. Důvod, proč jsme po něm šli, byl ten, že mě strašně naštval a utekl, aniž by zaplatil v obchodě. Ale to jsme spíš využili jako omluvu, abychom ho mohli chytit a zmlátit ho, hádám. A vím, že to ode mě bylo dost ubohé, ale… chci být k tobě upřímný, proto ti tohle všechno říkám. Doufám, že tě neodrazuju nebo tak-„

Charles se znovu usmál a zatřásl mírně hlavou. Zdálo se, že to ještě Erikovi dodalo odvahu a posunul se až na kraj sedačky k němu. Charles ucuknul jen uvnitř, chtěl se posunout pryč. Do kostí nesnášel Erika pro to, jaký to byl hajzl, ale musel předstírat, že je ‚hodná holka‘.

„Nevím, co na tobě je, Cherry. Ale mám pocit, jako že už jsem tě někdy potkal-„

To donutilo Charlese zamrznout. Byl Erik schopný zahlédnout jeho tvář dřív, když utíkali? Doufal, že zabrání Erikovi ve vyčuchání pravdy. Charles se rozhodl odtáhnout Erika z tématu tím, že si přitáhnul blok blíž a začal psát odpověď.

_[A máš ještě nějaké jiné koníčky? Krom hraní her?]_

Erik se na něj zazubil a podíval se na moment stranou a potom mu věnoval významný pohled.

„Doopravdy nic. Ale myslím…že brzy budu mít nový koníček-„

Charles se snažil ignorovat význam toho, co Erik řekl. Opravdu se chtěl hodně rychle dostat od tohohle blázna, co ho tak otravoval a začínalo se mu od toho dělat špatně. Ale udržel si falešný úsměv přilepený na tváři a oplácel Erikovi pohled.

„Řekl ti někdy někdo něco o tvých očích, Cherry?“ řekl Erik jemným hlasem.

Charles ho počastoval tázavým pohledem.

„Máš ty nejúžasnější modré oči, jaké jsem kdy viděl-„ pokračoval Erik a natáhl se, aby se dotkl Charlesovy tváře, což ho donutilo cuknout nad tím jemným dotykem.

„Jsi nádherná-„ řekl Erik hrdelním hlasem a potom se natáhl dopředu.

_O MŮJ BOŽE! Je šílenej? Snaží se mě políbit na našem prvním rande!_

Charles nejasně myslel na směšnost jeho vlastního vnitřního křiku nad touto záležitosti, protože je kluk, co předstírá, že je holka a řeší, že má být políben na prvním rande? Musí přestat předstírat, že je hodná holka. Byl připraven bojovat s Erikem, kdyby musel. Jeho vlastní tělo ztuhlo a on zvedal ruce v obraně, když si všiml někoho známého, jak vkráčel do bistra. Tahle známá tvář patří jednomu z Charlesových nepřátel na jeho vlastní škole. Byl to Hank McCoy, nejvíc arogantní nerd, který kdy kráčel po Zemi. Připouštěl, že Hank byl ještě větší kokot než Erik. Co děsilo Charlese nejvíc bylo to, že jakmile by Hank zahlédl jeho tvář, určitě by ho poznal a řekl by všem ve škole, jak viděl Charlese s parukou na rande s klukem. Věděl, že jeho tichý břečťanovitý status by byl rozmlácen na kusy a on by byl ponížen před celou školou. Musel rychle něco udělat. Erik se pomalu přibližoval, oči míně sklopené, zdálo se, že se přibližuje opatrně, než ho políbí. Bez další myšlenky Charles popadl límec Erikova trička a začal ho líbat. Erikovy oči se rozšířily, když Charles začal obmotávat paže kolem Erikova krku a hluboce ho líbal, přitahoval ho blíž, tak aby jeho tvář byl schovaná před Hankem. Charles uvnitř umíral, že dělal něco tak šíleného.

 _Naser si, Raven! Tohle je všechno tvoje chyba_! Křičel Charles uvnitř jeho hlavy, když musel přežít tenhle nechutný zážitek. Mohla cítit zázvorové pivo v Erikově dechu a teď bude zázvor nesnášet celý život. Charles se rozhodl zavřít oči, aby mohl předstírat, že ve skutečnosti líbá holku. Byla to jediná cesta, jak se mohl přenést přes tenhle horor. Pomalu se líbali nějaký čas. Charles otevřel oči a všiml si, že se Hank přesunul blíž k pokladně a mluvil s někým jiným. Jeho převlek nebyl odhalen. Charles přerušil polibek a odtáhl se, podíval se na Erika zvláštně a i Erik se na něj tak koukal, oba byli ještě překvapení, co se vlastně stalo. Polibek byl ve skutečnosti…dobrý. Charlese si mimoděk pomyslel, jestli Erik zjistil, že je kluk. K jeho překvapení se na Erikových rtech zformoval zdrogovaný úsměv a přitáhl ‚Cherry‘ do svého objetí.

„Wow, to byla ale pusa-„ zamumlal Erik proti Charlesově tváři. Charles neuvěřitelně zčervenal. Nikdy nepřekousne tuhle ponižující zkušenost. Políbil jiného kluka a nejhorší na tom je… že Erikovi se to líbilo. Charles se chtěl rozbrečet a utéct od Erika, ale cítil se jako bez života, bylo mu špatně ze svých vlastních skutků. Rychle musel sesbírat svoje myšlenky. Museli odejít, jinak by si jich Hank mohl všimnout. Charles spěšně popadl blok a napsal něco na papír a dal to Erikovi.

_[Můžeme jít? Ráda bych šla někam jinam.]_

„A kam chceš jít?“ vyzvídal Erik.

_[Chci vidět Městskou knihovnu.]_

„Ok, jistě, jen mě nech zaplatit-„

Erik zaplatil za jejich jídla, zatímco Charles vytáhl pudr a začal si předělávat nos, doufal, že si jich Hank nevšimnul, když se zvědavě podíval jejich směrem. Erik se vrátil k jejich stolu po zaplacení u pokladny a vyvedl Charlese z bistra, přičemž držel jeho ruku. Měl na tváři ten divný, zasněný úsměv, který Charlese otravoval, když ho Erik držel tak majetnicky. Charles přemýšlel nad způsoby, jak uniknout z Erikových spárů a rozhodl se, že se pokusí toho idiota setřást v knihovně. Plánoval, že uteče, že bude předstírat, že šel na záchody, ale ten plán byl sestřelen, když Hank dorazil.

Charles tiše soptil vztekem, když ho Erik zatáhl za ruku a vedl ho ulicemi, dokud konečně nedorazili k Městské knihovně, pár bloků od bistra. Erik si myslel, že to bylo dost klidné místo s jen pár lidmi. Interiér byl karamelově hnědý a v snědých barvách, docela to byl uklidňující pohled pro oči a hezky kontrastoval s černým nábytkem. Procházeli kolem a Charles tiše obdivoval vysoké stropy s klenbou a architekturu. Knihovna byla docela velká a samozřejmě s knihy všeho typu. Erik se ho zeptal, jaké knihy speciálně hledá a Charles napsal na blok, že chce vidět historické knihy. Erik se nad tím zatvářil zvláštně. Divil se, co Cherry plánuje. ‚Ona‘ ho políbila první a to ho šokovala, protože to byla delikátní dychtivá pusa. Myslel si, že se Cherry chtěla muchlovat na nějakém privátnějším místě. Našli poličky historických knih a oba si sedli naproti sobě u blízkého stolu. Erik náhodně vybral knihu a nepřítomně ji otevřel, očima celou dobu skenoval Cherry. Charles také našel svou knihu, pořád červenal a kousal si rty.

Erik se opřel o paže o stůl a zazubil se na něj neslušně.

„Myslel jsem si, že chceš jít někam, kde se můžeme muchlovat-„

Charles se na něj zadíval smrtelně vyděšeně a pevně svíral svoje kolena, když se podíval dolů, jeho zčervenání se ještě prohloubilo. Vytáhnul bloček a napsal.

_[Omlouvám se, za to, co jsem udělala. Netuším, co si vlastně o mně myslíš-]_

Erik natáhl ruku k Charlesovi, aby ho ujistil.

„Nemusíš se omlouvat! Nelituju, že jsme se políbili. Vlastně chtěl… jsem tě políbit předtím a chtěl bych i teď, pokud to tobě nevadí-„ řekl nízkým tónem a možná bez nějakého úmyslu si velmi pomalu olízl rty. Charles ztuhl ve své židli a chloupky na jeho pažích a krku se zježily zhnusením a jeho dolní ret se mírně zatřásl.

Och, ten kurevník! Takové kydy! Charles zasténal ve své hlavě a Erikovi věnoval nervózní úsměv. Zadíval se na knihu dolů, kterou vlastně ani nečetl. Opravdu se ho musel zbavit. Popadl papír a rychle napsal.

_[Mohl bys mi dát minutku? Potřebuju si odskočit.]_

Erik se usmál a přikývl. „Určitě,“

Erik plánoval vstát a doprovodit ho, ale Charles naznačil, že by měl zůstat sedět, přičemž k němu blýsknul rychlý úsměv. Erik pokrčil rameny a sedl si zpět.

Charles měl co dělat, aby šel pomalu a neukázal Erikovi, jak byl nadšený, že mu konečně mohl utéct. Loudal se k dívčím záchodům, které byly na stejném patře a byl rád, že tam nebyly žádné holky a okamžitě spěchal k oknům a začal v ne moc dámském stylu lézt na umyvadlo. Ale k jeho smůle byly zabezpečené obrovskými šrouby za pruhy plexiskla. Charles se snažil vylézt a otevřít je, ale nehnuly se. Seskočil z umyvadla a vyrazil ke dveřím, plánoval vyrazit ven a vyhnout se Erikovi, ale jak rychle spěchal chodbou, nedával pozor, kam míří, a narazil do nikoho jiného než do Erika samotného, který pravděpodobně mířil za ním, aby ho zkontroloval. Oba spadli dolů na koberec.

„Woa! Co se stalo, Cherry? Něco tě vyděsilo?“

Charles nemohl skrýt svoje zklamání, když se podíval na Erika pod ním, který se na něj nahoru usmíval a držel Charlesovi paže. Erik ho pažemi objal, aniž by věděl, že ten zklamaný pohled byl určen pro něj.

„Jsi v pořádku?“

Charles slabě přikývl a zůstal ležet na Erikovi, ale když si všiml, že se jejich těla dotýkají, okamžitě se srovnat do klečení, takže seděl na Erikovi rozkročený, ta póza vypadala tak nějak… neslušně. Přál by si, aby nebyli tak sami v té chodbě. V podstatě tam žádní lidé nebyli. _Kde sakra všichni lidi jsou? Jsou snad nějaké prázdniny a já o tom nebyl informován?_ Skoro se zdálo, jako by to osud udělal tak, aby spolu byli sami.

„To je v pohodě, jsem tu. Byla bys radši, kdybychom šli zpět k našemu stolu?“ uklidňoval ho Erik a něžně se natáhl a pohladil rukou ‚Cherryina‘ záda, aby je přitáhl zpět k sobě.

Charles se pokoušel odtáhnout od něj, ale Erik ho držel dál. Charlese zajímalo, jestli Erik mohl poznat, že nemá žádná prsa, když do něj narazil. Ale pořád, Erik furt byl v temnotě s jeho skutečnou identitou. Zavrtěl se, chtěl Erikovi říct, že by je lidé mohli vidět, ale musel hrát, že je němý. Nemohl vyslovit, co chtěl tak říct. Erikův výraz byl jemný a zasněný, když obdivoval Charlesovu tvář. Natáhl se pro Charlesovu tvář a přitáhl si ho, aby ho políbil na rty znovu. Bože, uměl tak skvěle líbat. K jeho vlastnímu šoku, on líal Erika zpět, odpovídal jeho něžnosti a sál jeho dolní ret a mírně se třásl. Mohl cítit jeho vlastní kůži pálit a zajímalo ho, jestli Erik se cítil stejně. Klečel, takže se jeho pohlaví nedotýkalo Erikova.

Proč? Proč takhle reaguju?

Charles ho konečně setřásl, protože měl strach ze svého vlastního vzrušení. Oba klečeli na jejich hýždích a popadali dech, dívali se na sebe dlouze. Erik se natáhl, aby ho objal, ale Charles okamžitě vstal a zavrtěl hlavou. Naznačil, že by měli jít. Erik přikývl a potom oba zamířili pryč halou, kde už lidé byli. Charles měl pocit, jako by měl hlavu v oblacích a byl zmatený okolo celé té věci. Proč sakra políbil Erika zpátky? Stává se z něj gay? Možná už šílel z toho, jak se snažil Erikovi vyhnout, ale… opravdu na to vydával nějakou snahu? Je to možná… že někde hluboko uvnitř má rád, jak ho Erik líbá? Byl pohoršen svými vlastními myšlenkami. To bylo odporné. Divil se, jestli by se neměl odhalit a ukončit tohle všechno.

Erik šel krok po kroku s ním a náhle se natáhl pro jeho ruku, kterou něžně vzal, což ho donutilo vzhlédnout. Erik ho počastoval zvláštním pohledem.


	2. 2

„Chci tě vzít na procházku. Venku je ještě docela světlo. Jsem si jistý, že si to užiješ. Tedy, pokud se ti ještě pořád chce?“

Charles na něj zíral s nešťastným výrazem. Uvnitř bojoval sám se sebou. Mohl teď říct ne a říct Erikovi, že chce jít domů sám. To by ukončilo tenhle divný vývoj věci mezi nimi. Místo toho Charles přikývl, což dovedlo Erika k tomu, aby ho objal se vzrušeným úsměvem.

_Co je se mnou špatně? Proč to nechávám pokračovat?_

Charles nad touhle situací trpěl, když oba jeli autobusem k ulici, o které Erik mluvil. Zdálo se, že Erik chatuje s nějakým ze svých kamarádů na telefonu nebo možná kontaktoval Raven. Oba tiše seděli vzadu autobusu. Potom Erikovi někdo zavolal a on odpověděl.

„Jo, jo, jsem pořád s Cherry. Nenašli jste Charlese Xaviera? Žádný obavy, postárám se o to-„ řekl Erik tiše, což donutilo Charlese k němu vzhlédnout. Erik pokračoval v mluvení se svým kamarádem a ptal se, zda se mohou sejít zítra a nakonec ukončil hovor. Co mohl Erik plánovat? Charles nakouknul dolů, co na mobilu dělal a všiml si, že Erik používal internetu v mobilu, aby si o něm našel informace. Charles si opřel hlavu o Erikovo rameno a natáhnul paži, aby Erika zastavil v tom, co dělá. Mírné zrůžovění se vkradlo do Erikových tváří. Položil mobil stranou a opřel si tvář o vršek Charlesovy hlavy. Paži přehodil přes jeho ramena a přitáhl Charlese do objetí.

„Copak?“ zeptal se Erik jemně. Charles se pomalu odtáhl, usmál se na něj nahoru a natáhl se, aby se jedním prstem svádivě dotkl Erikových rtů. Erikovo tělo vyzařovalo vedle něj teplo, když Charles přejel z brady ke tvářím, řasy měl sklopené a díval se na Erikovu pusu. To ho dostatečně rozptýlilo.

Erik si povzdechl a začal hladit Charlesovu tvář taky. Mluvil nízkým a hrdelním tónem.

„Můžu ti něco říct? Já..nejsem moc romantický typ kluka. Nevím, co to na tobě je, ale když jsem s tebou, je to.. něco tu je na tobě nebezpečně atraktivního. Já vím, že to je trochu divné. Je to špatné, ale zároveň to cítím jako správné. Víš, co myslím?“

Charles nevěděl, co na to říct. Ironicky byl němý, takže nemůže nic zpětně říct. Erik se najednou natáhl pro jeho ruku a položil si ji na vlastní hrudník. Charles mohl cítit zrychlující se údery Erikova srdce pod svou vlastní dlaní a krom toho, vnímal i teplo jeho tělo.

„Cítíš to? Znervózňuješ mě a tak vzrušuješ. Nikdy jsem se takhle u nikoho necítil. Vím, že si musím myslet, že to jsou jen nějaké ubohé řečičky, ale nevím, jak to říct jinak, abych ti řekl, jak se cítím-„

Erik se opět připlížil, jeho tvář byla už jen pár centimetrů od něj a intenzivně se na Charlese koukal dolů.

„Chci o tobě vědět všechno. Všechno. Doopravdy ani nemusíme mluvit. Jen tě pořád chci vídat. Můžeme se…znovu potkat?“

Oba se do toho zaplétají až moc hluboko, že si Charles nebyl jistý, jestli by se tak Erik pořád choval, kdyby věděl, že ‚Cherry‘ je ve skutečnosti kluk. Ale jak to tak bylo, takhle rostoucí přitažlivost mezi nimi zabraňovala Erikovi, aby muže, co ho chtěl zmlátit, zbil, a to byl přímo pod jeho nosem. Musel ho udržet šťastného a jakmile tahle noc skončí, Charles snaže veškeré stopy o sobě na internetu, aby ho Erik nebyl schopný najít. Byl docela rád, že pokračoval v jejich ‚rande‘, protože zjistil, že se ho Erik snaží ulovit. To a ten fakt, že byl zvědavý, jak se věci vyvinou.

Charles vzhlédl k Erikovi a začal mu oplácet upřený pohled. Co na Erikovi je? Když se políbili, bylo to… nemohl si pomoct, musel zareagovat na jeho dotyky a polibky. Erik byl docela hezoun. Musel mít holky na rande v řadě za sebou. Charles se zaměřil na jasné modrozelené oči a silné obočí, které dodávalo jeho pohledu víc síly, jeho měděně hnědé vlasy, které se dělily na strany, jeho vyřezané rysy a vysoké čelo. V autobuse bylo jen pár cestujících. Charles se něžně natáhl pro Erikovo rameno a přitáhl ho k polibku, který sloužil místo odpovědi.

Erik zasténal do jeho pusy a obmotal kolem něj jednu paži, jeho druhá ruka byla pořád na Charlesově tváři. Charles neklidně pobíhal rukou po Erikově rameni, krku a potom po jeho vlasech, chtěl vyslovit nahlas, jak moc si polibek užíval. Připadala mu, že jeho tvář hoří a cítil, jak dole tvrdne, což ho donutilo sklapnout stehna k sobě, aby zabránil Erikovi ve vidění jasné boule. Chvíli se muchlovali a zastavovali, jen aby se nadechnuli a opět se mohli vrátit k sobě, líbání se postupně prohlubovalo. Letmo se podíval, jestli si jich všiml některý z cestujících, ale vypadalo to, že nikdo. Nikdo je neotravoval, aby si to nechali na doma nebo na ně nikdo nezíral, jako by byli pokusní králíci. Erikova ruka se odsunula od Charlesovy tváře a přešla na jeho stehno, což Charlese donutilo ucuknout a odstrčit ho. Nechtěl, aby jeho ruka volně putovala dole a najednou se dotkla jeho divného ‚dámského‘ bonera, který tam být neměl.

„Promiň, promiň-„ Erik vydechl šeptavým hlasem, když se snažil polapit dech a podíval se na Charlese s obavami v jeho obličeji. Odtáhl svou ruku, aby naznačil, že se neplánuje dotýkat nikde, kde mu to nebylo dovoleno. Charles zavrtěl hlavou a začal se kousat do svých červených rtů, přičemž se od něj odsunul a překřížil si před sebou paže. Mírně se třásl a zavřel oči, jak se snažil potlačit ty pocity, které skrz něj proudily. Byl tak vzrušený, že to Erik byl schopný vidět.

_Och, Bože, ztrácím to-_

Charles uvnitř sebe zasténal a uhladil si šaty, co nosil, snažil se znovu vypadat reprezentativně a odstrčil si vlasy z čela. Věděl, že jeho tvář byla zčervenalá, jako byla Erikova, kvůli trapnu. Erik k němu tichým hlasem promluvil.

„Nechtěl jsem tě tak vyděsit-„

Charles přikývl a pomalu se přisunul zpět k Erikovi a vzal jeho ruku do své, aby ho ujistil. Erik se na něj trochu pousmál.

„Zlobíš se na mě?“

Charles zavrtěl hlavou a oplatil úsměv. Opřel si hlavu o Erikovo rameno a Erik ho držel, prsty pobíhal po jeho nadloktí. Oba se afektivně drželi, dokud nedorazili na místo.

Na daném místě ale byla masa lidí. Byla to typická pouť s kolotoči, hrami, nechutným jídlem z obchůdků a kuriozity, co mohly být vidět jen na takovýchto místech. Byl prostředek odpoledne. Později sem přišlo víc lidí, aby si užili zábavu. Erik koupil Charlesovi cukrovou vatu a provedl ho po kolotočích. Šli na jeden z těch otáčejících se čajových šálků, na další kolotoč a na horskou dráhu. Hrozně se bavili, když do sebe naráželi auty. Charles měl co dělat, aby nevykřikl z radosti. Jejich den si užíval. Když se dostali ke stánku se vzduchovkami, Erik začal prohlašovat, že Charlesovi vystřelí jednu z těch top cen, mezi nimiž byl nádherně vytesaný jednorožec jako hrací skříňka.

„Věř mi, není to tak rozdílné od online her. Tohle mám v kapse!“ řekl Erik hrdě, ale sestřelil 6 z 10 pokusů. Erik nemohl uvěřit, jak těžké bylo střílet vzduchovkami na cíle. Hlídač se na Erika culil a poškleboval se mu, ale Erik nic zpět neřekl. Charles se na Erika usmál a naznačil, že by to chtěl zkusit taky. Erik mu nabídl, že ho bude učit a dá mu nějaké rady. Charles klidně poslouchat a potom zaujal pózu, aby sestřelil první cíl.

„Nezraňte se, slečinko!“ Hlídač řekl s úsměvem na rtech. Charles začínal být otrávený z toho hlídače, z toho, jak si z Erika utahoval, když cenu nesestřelil. Charles ho obdaroval úsměvem a potom všechny okolo šokoval tím, že sestřelil všech deset cílů. I ten hlídač na něj zíral s otevřenou pusou, protože některé z těch cílů byly obklopené optickými iluzemi, aby nikdo nedostal hlavní cenu. Charles ale o těch ‚tricích‘ věděl. Takže věděl, jak to obejít. Charles mu posměšně poslal vzdušný polibek a natáhl ruku k hlídači, aby mu předal cenu. Lidé se kolem nich shromáždili a tleskali nad jeho dovednostmi. Erik stál blízko a zíral na něj s kombinací šoku a údivu. Hlídač mu jen velmi nerad předal cenu. Pořád se divil, jak to ta ‚dívka‘ udělala. Charles se tiše zahihňal a podržel před Erikem svou cenu, který se smál nad tím, že ho holka překonala.

„To bylo prostě úžasné!“ řekl Erik obdivně. V jeho hlase nebyla jediná známka lži.

Charles stydlivě dal své ruce za záda a podíval se stranou, červeň se opět objevila v jeho tvářích. Charles nevěděl, proč se najednou cítil tak rozházeně z Erikovy pochvaly. Erik se jemně natáhl po jeho pasu a přitáhl ho blíž k sobě, aby ho mohl políbit. Polibek se postupně prohloubil a Erik dokonce odtáhl Charlese do nějakého růžku, kde se začali muchlovat. Erik jemně políbil Charlese na tvář, což ho donutilo se zatřást v potěšení.

„Jsi úžasná!“ Erik zašeptal do Charlesova ucha a nosem se pomazlil s Charlesovým krkem. Charles odevzdaně vzdychl a dál se držel Erika, cítil se bezpečně a zvláštně. Nemohl pochopit fakt, že tím, jak ho Erik líbal, ho donutilo se cítit takhle a že ho tak Erik přitahoval a že nechal, aby tohle rande zašlo dál. Nikdy se takhle nelíbal s holkou a poprvé, když se takhle s někým líbal, musel to být jiný kluk. Bylo šílené s tímhle pokračovat, ale nemohl …přestat.

Pokračovali v muchlování, které se stávalo opět zběsilejším a víc horkým. Charles sám sobě zabránil ve sténání nahlas, ale Erik se tomu nebránil a vzdychal dostatečně nahlas za oba. Erik se znovu neodvážil se dotknout Charlese, takže je on se Erika dotýkal a držel ho, když se líbali. Ale co Charlese zastavilo, aby se do toho moc neponořil, bylo, že by možná Erika mohl vzrušit tak moc, že by se s ním chtěl vyspat. Charles se odtáhl a snažil se opět dát dohromady, zatímco Erik si rukou prohrábl svoje vlasy a trhaně lapal po dechu. Když ze svého úkrytu oba vylezli, šli spolu ruku v ruce, usmívali se na sebe a potom ho Erik přitáhl zpět, aby mu dal polibek na tvář. Erik cítil zavručení Charlesova žaludku proti sobě a mírně se nad tím zasmál. Charles měl hlad. Hrozně zčervenal, když si uvědomil, co Erik cítil. Všechno, co snědl, byl ten zatracený salát a dort.

„Vsadím se, že jsi opravdu hladová. Vezmu tě na jedno klasické místo!“ slíbil Erik a jeli autobusem zpět do města.

V autobuse měl Erik paži kolem Charlese a vyprávěl mu o svém dětství. Řekl Charlesovi, jak je jeho táta opustil a že ho jeho mamka vychovávala samotná. Řekl Charlesovi, jak se stal závislý na všech typech her, aby se zbavil toho dramatu, kterým se jeho život stal.

„Nezůstáváme na jednom místě. Hodně se přestěhováváme. Žili jsme na náměstí a tam bylo hodně nafrněných děcek. Většinu času jsem strávil doma a hrál hry na počítači nebo na konzoli. Já dokonce ani nemám přátele. Měl jsem nějaké příbuzné, co sem tam přijeli na návštěvu, ale to je všechno. Potom jsme se přestěhovali sem a tady jsme zatím zůstali nejdéle. A to jsem potkal mé přátele Azazela a Caina-„

Charles tiše naslouchal, jak Erik pokračoval.

„Vím, že tu jsou časy, kdy mojí mamce moc nepomáhám. Někdy zůstávám veku pozdě a ona má starosti. Ale nejsem jako jiné děti, které berou drogy a dostávají se do opravdových potíží. Rád sám chodím na procházky a rozhlížím se v noci po městě. Myslela by sis, že to je docela nebezpečné, a možná je. Je to, jako že se sám vyzývám, abych to udělal. Myslím, že to je možná proto, že jsem neviditelný celému světu. Cítila ses tak někdy?“

Charles přikývl a díval se na Erika zvláštně, protože se přesně takhle cítil. Cítil se neviditelně pro všechny okolo. Pořád měl oba rodiče, ale oni mu nerozuměli. Najednou si myslel, že on a Erik by mohli být přátelé. Natáhl se a chytnul Erikovu ruku do své a něžně se usmál. Erik na něj chvíli zíral a nic neříkal. Erik měl pravdu. Občas nepotřebovali mluvit a stačilo se jen dívat do očí toho druhého, aby pochopili. Charles ho sotva poznal, ale měl dojem, jako by ho znal celou věčnost.

Dorazili k restauraci, ale tam je odmítli, protože nebyli vhodně oblečení. Erika ta hloupá pravidla akorát naštvala. Měl kupu peněz v kapse, ale tihle kreténi na recepci se chovali jako naprostí čuráci.

„Pojď, Cherry! Vezmu tě někam jinam! Stejně to tu stojí za nic!“ Erik řekl nahlas a zamířili ulicí dolů. Erik vypadal naštvaně a dál držel Charlesovu ruku. Náhle se jeho tvář rozzářila nápadem.

„Pojď, seženeme si nějaké normální oblečení!“ řekl Erik a šli do půjčovny kostýmů. Ten obchod byl v křiklavých a jasných barvách červené, žluté a uvnitř, manekýny nosily levně vypadající kostýmy. Byla tam řada různých oblečení zabalených v plastu. Prodavač řekl, že to bude 10 dolarů za jeden kostým, ale v případně zvláštních kostýmů to bude od 14 do 20. Erik šel k oblekům za deset dolarů a našel oblek s kravatou a třpytivé temně modré šaty mořské panny pro Charlese těch zvláštních kostýmů.

Charles byl naprosto odrovnán Erikovou vytrvalostí, že sežene půjčené oblečení, aby mohl Charlese dostat do špičkové restaurace. Erik předal Charlesovi šaty a šel zaplatit za jejich oblečení. Charles se zadíval na šaty. Nevypadaly tak levně jako ostatní oblečení. Byly naopak moc hezké.

„Ta barva ti sluší-„ okomentoval Erik, když se vrátil od pokladny. Erik ukázal na kabinky. „Běž si to obléknout, abychom mohli se jít navečeřet. Už je skoro šest hodin-„

Charles se na něj mírně usmál a zamířil do kabinek. Natáhnul si šaty a předělal si makeup a nastříkal na sebe nějaký parfém a učesal si paruku. Těžce vydechnul.

„Co to sakra se sebou dělám?“ zamumlal si. Najednou mu přišlo naprosto normální být v dívčím oblečením, i když ho to dřív naprosto děsilo k smrti. Když vyšel, Erik se na něj s obdivem podíval.

„Je to skoro, jako bych tě mohl vzít na náš maturitní ples. Jsi nádherná, Cherry!“

Charles zčervenal. Jeho rtěnku už vybledla, ale jeho rty byly přirozené červená, takže bylo snadné zůstat jako holka. Erik také vypadal ohromně ve svém tmavě šedém obleku a krvavě rudé kravatě. Ulíznul si vlasy s pár kapkami vody. Nevypadal nějak ošuntěle, i když si půjčili oblečení, aby mohli do elegantní restaurace. Erik ho vzal do jiné restaurace, kam je tentokrát pustili. Dostali stůlk pro dva, blízko k oknu a servírka jim předala menu. Erik s přikývnutím poděkoval a začal se dívat na výběr. Vzhlédl k Charlesovi, který vypadal trochu zneklidněně, když se koukal na lístek. Erik se něžně natáhl a vzal mu z rukou menu.

„Nech mě pro nás objednat. Jsem si jistý, že ti bude chutnat, co nám objednám. Nestarej se o cenu. Mám peněz dost, abych si to mohl dovolit!“

Charles se na moment podíval stranou a zatvářil se trochu trapně, ale Erik ho úsměvem ujistil, že je vše v pořádku.

Servírka se vrátila a Erik nadiktoval svou objednávku. „Hospodský steak pro oba, medium, se zelenou jako příloha a se pečenými portobellskými houbami a jako dezert bychom chtěli Pavlovský královský zákusek-„ Charles byl vnitřně rád, že mu Erik objednal něco pořádného k jídlu. Nesnášel ten salát z dřívějška. Měl dojem, že zkolabuje na hlas. Vždycky se divil, jak holky mohly přežít s tak málo jídlem. Bože, doufám, že mi ten zasranej korzet nepraskne, pomyslel si mdle Charles.

„Chtěl byste, abych vám doporučila červené víno z našeho výběru, pane? Které by doplnilo steak?“ řekla servírka, jak si zapsala objednávku. Neměl tušení, že jsou příliš mladí, aby si něco alkoholického objednali a nebo věděl, ale nezajímalo ho to.

Erik zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, jen perlivou grepovou šťávu pro nás pro oba-„

Jak čekali na jídlo, číšnice jim donesla křupavý francouzský chleba s pomazánkou pro oba a vodu. Charles radostně ochutnal chleba a namáčel kostičky do pomazánky. Erik na něj tiše zíral a užíval si na něj pohled. Charles si uvědomil, že se chová jako prase a zabránil si v jedení víc. Jejich grepová šťáva dorazila a Charles si vděčně nalil. Erik si přitáhl lahev a nalil si skleničku. Charles byl rád, že alespoň něco z tohohle rande má. Zatím si Erik o nic neřekl a nenechal ho za nic zaplatit. A Erik byl velmi pozorný a empatický a choval se k němu hezky. Charles se najednou cítil provinile kvůli myšlenkám, které měl o Erikovi dřív.

„Nad čím přemýšlíš?“ zeptal se Erik s pousmátím, opřel si bradu o ruku a zadíval se na něj.

Cherry vytáhla zápisník a napsala odpověď a pošoupla to po stole k němu.

_[Myslím, že to je zatím nejlepší den, co jsem měla od doby, co jsem se sem přistěhovala.]_

Erikův úsměv se rozšířil, když se zadíval na ty slova. Dřív si Charles myslel, že jeho úsměv byl docela žraločí, ale jak den pokračoval, oblíbil si jeho úsměv.

Erik's smile widened as he stared at those words. Earlier, Charles had thought that huge smile was rather intimidating and shark-like but as the day drew on, he had grown fond of Erik's smile.

„No, jsem rád, že jsem tě nějak pobavil-„ zlobil Erik. Charlesovy oči se rozšířily a opět sesmolil odpověď na papíře.

_[Měla jsem na mysli, že jsem si rande užila. Původně jsem si myslela, že si to neužiju, ale opak je pravdou. ]_

„Proč si myslela, že si dnešek neužiješ?“

Charles se na něj zvláštně podíval a pak napsal na papír znovu.

_[Protože jsem si myslela, že seš blbec, ale čím víc času spolu trávíme, tím si uvědomuju, že je to naopak.]_

Erik se na tom zasmál. „Nenech můj úžasný vzhled tě odradit! Ale myslím, že tvůj odhad byl správný-„

Jedno z Charlesových obočích se nadzvedlo a na rtech se mu zformoval popichovačný úsměv.

_[Co kdybych ti řekla, že jsem blbec taky? Hádám, že bys mohl říct, že patříme k sobě.]_

Erik najednou zvážněl a natáhl se po Charlesově ruce. „Říkáš, že k sobě patříme, Cherry? Že bychom měli..být spolu?“

Charlesovi najednou vyschlo v krku. Co to říkal? Propadal Erikovým kouzlům hlouběji a hlouběji a nebyl si jistý, jestli chce pokračovat. Jakmile Erik přijde na to, že je kluk, všechny tyhle šťastné momenty by byly jen hořkou vzpomínkou a on nechtěl, aby se to změnilo v tohle. Takže dál bude hrát svou část a jakmile noc skončí, Cherry přestane existovat a online nebude jediná stopa po Charlesovi. Charles obdaroval Erika nejistým úsměvem a znovu na papír napsal něco, tentokrát lež.

_[Mám tě ráda, Eriku. Možná spolu můžeme být.]_

Erik si přečetl, co bylo na papíře a do jeho tváří vstoupila červeň. Chvíli nic neříkal. Tvářil se zamyšleně. Plánoval něco říct, ale jejich jídlo dorazilo a oni tiše jedli a užívali si jídlo, usmívali se a pokukovali po sobě. Když odešli z restaurace, bylo už osm večer. Charles vytáhl blok a napsal jeho požadavek.

_[Teď bych chtěla jít do kina, ale tentokrát platím já.]_

Erik se usmál a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ne, Cherry. Tohle je tvůj den. Rád za tebe zaplatím. Nedělej si o tohle starosti. Za nic neplať-„

Charles začal protestovat vrcením hlavy v nesouhlase, jeho modré oči se rozšířily, ale Erik se nenechal obměkčit. Zamířili zpět do půjčovny kostýmu, aby své oblečení vrátili a nasadili si znovu svoje oblečení a zamířili do kina. Na chvíli se od sebe oddělili, aby zamířili na toalety. Charles si opláchl obličej a vyčistil si zuby kartáčkem, co si koupil, a potom se na sebe podíval do zrcadla. Pořád měl dojem, jako že se zbláznil, protože nechtěl, aby jejich rande skončilo. Skoro si přál, aby se nerozloučili, ale to nebylo možné, protože Erik by zjistil pravdu, kdyby se dostali fyzicky moc daleko. Povzdechl si a učesal si paruku, dal si na obličej trochu pudru, jakmile mu uschl obličej. Erik vybíral film, na který se šli dívat a který by se mohl Charlesovi líbit. Dorazili právě včas, kdy měl začít. Bylo to hrozné. Byla to moderní pohádka… s rapem. Charles zíral zamlženě na obrazovku, a když se podíval na Erika v tlumeném světle kina, mohl vidět, jak se mračí, když se snažil porozumět, o čem film vlastně je. Charles obdivoval jeho profil, a jak hezký v tom osvětlení byl, jak jeho rysy ve světle vystupovaly. Erik se konečně otočil a podíval se na něj a světlo filmu ukázalo, jak protáčí oči nad tou blbostí, co sledoval.

„Chceš odejít? Promiň, ale tenhle film prostě stojí…za hovno-„

Charles se tiše zahihňal a přikývl. Erik se natáhl a vzal jeho ruku do své, když se vydali k odchodu. Charles po cestě viděl, že mužské záchody jsou prázdné. Šibalský nápad se zformoval v jeho hlavě. Než Erik mohl cokoli říct, Charles ho zatáhl dovnitř a začal ho líbat, strčil ho proti zdi.

„Cherry, co-„ Erik přerušil polibek a ohromeně se koukal na Charlese, ale ten ho zastrčil do jedné z kabinek. Vybral tu pro vozíčkáře, protože byla malá šance, že by tam někdo potřeboval jít, v kině navíc nebylo moc lidí, než světla zhasla. Charles neviděl nikoho, kdo by potřeboval tuhle kabinku použít. Charles za nimi zamkl dveře a sklopil prkénko, na které strčil Erika. Erik se tvářil mírně oplzle nad tím, co pro něj Charles chystal.

_Co to sakra dělám? Tohle je tak šílené, ale nemůžu se zastavit!_

Charles uvnitř jeho hlavy zasténal, ale pořád chtěl pokračovat. Byl vzrušený z věcí, které mohli tady dělat. Vytáhl blok a napsal na něj něco a ukázal to Erikovi.

_[Chci si zahrát hru.]_

Erik těžce polkl a zatvářil se chápavě, ale vzrušeně zároveň. Olízl si rty. „Jaký druh hry?“

Charlesův úsměv se změnil na svádivý a jedno jeho obočí sebou cuklo a potom na papír napsal něco a předal to Erikovi.

_[Budu ti provádět nějaké věci, ale ty se mě nesmíš nikdy nijak dotknout. Pokud ano, tak zastavím.]_

„J-jaké věci?“ Vysoukal ze sebe Erik, jeho oči ztemněly, jak se díval na Charlesovu tvář.

Charles se znovu usmál a olízl si rty, natáhl se, aby prsty přeběhl přes Eirkovy vlasy. Teplo doteku donutilo Erika zavřít oči. Charles se ho přestal dotýkat a napsal na papír znovu. Když si Erik přečetl slova tam napsaná, jeho oči se rozšířily šokem a zatřásl se na svém místě.

_[Opravu nedecentní věci, které si užiješ. Chtěla jsem je zkusit. Tohle bude moje poprvé.]_

„Okej, já jsem hr-„“ Erik řekl tichým hlasem a byl překvapen, když si Charles sedl na jeho klín, jeho nohy tak blízko. Erik mohl cítit Charlesův zadek, jak se otírá o jeho rostoucí erekci a nehorázně zčervenal, protože věděl, že se to dalo cítit. Charles se na něj lascivně usmál a potom obmotal svoje paže kolem Erik a začal ho svádivě líbat, jeho horký jazyk se zanořil do jeho pusy. Erik zasténal do pusy. Jeho ruce okamžitě vystřelili po Charlesově pasu, ale zastavil se. Sevřel svoje ruce do pěstí a schoval je za zády. Musel dodržet pravidla Charlesovy hry. Charles proběhl prsty skrz jeho vlasy a dotkl se jeho tváře. Přerušil polibek, aby mohl rty cestovat po jeho tvářích, uších, očních váčkách a potom, aby se opět mohl zanořit do jeho úst. Dohánělo to Erika k šílenství. Charles začal rozepínat vrchní část Erikovy košile, líbat jeho krk a olizovat jeho kůži, což ho donutilo se roztřást a natočit hlavu stranou, oči pevně zavřel, protože kdyby se na něj díval, měl pocit, že by ztratil veškerou kontrolu. Charles mu začal sundávat bundu a shodil ji na zem, jeho víčka se mírně zatřásla, protože začínal být vzrušený.

Charles si užíval reakce, které Erik dělal. Opravdu byl nadržený tichým Charlesovým sváděním. Charles si musel připomínat, že byl němý. Měl by být zticha pořád. Začal Erikovi pomáhat z jeho košile a teď byl od pasu nahoru nahý. Charles obdivoval jeho krásně vytónovanou osvalenou postavu a stopoval Erikovy svaly, nad čímž se Erik mohl jen třást. Jeho tělo bylo pevné a horké proti jeho vlastnímu. Sklonil se a olízl jednu Erikovu bradavku a políbil ji, což Erika donutilo zavrčet v potěšení. Vrátili se zpět k líbání a potom Charles slezl z Erikova klínu a klekl si před něj. Začal rozepínat Erikův pásek a udržoval s ním oční kontakt. Tohle bylo tak špatné v tolika způsobech, ale nějaké neviditelná síla nutila Charlese pokračovat, jako temný mrak, který visel nad jeho hlavou, byl plný horka a slibů vášně a uvolnění, že ztratil kontrolu sám nad sebou. Byl ochotný si kleknout před jiným klukem, jen aby mohl Erika ochutnat. Už opatrně rozepínal Erikovy kalhoty, jeho prsty se třásly. Erik sám vypadal, že se rozpadne na místě, sténal a díval se zoufale na Charlese dolů.

Vytáhl Erikův penis z jeho kalhot a Charlesovy oči se rozšířily nad tím, jak byl velký. Najednou se cítil nejistě. Byl ochotný ho ocucat a jít s ním takhle daleko? Charles si najednou nebyl jistý, že toho je schopný. Na chvíli zaváhal a potom vzhlédl k Erikově tváři a obrnil se proti tomu, co plánoval udělat. Natáhl se pro Erikův penis, dotkl se ho a Erik vyskočil na místě, jako by jím projel elektrický šok. Nahlas zasténal. Charles sklonil hlavou a olízl vršek Erikova penisu. Erik prakticky cítil, jako kdyby šel do stavu naprostého šoku. Třásl se a vzdychal trhaně, jak Charles pokračoval a potom Charles začal sát jeho ptáka a Erik se po něm skoro natáhl, ale zastavil se.

„Ch-Cherry, oh, Bože!“ Erik vykřikl a Charles si uvědomil, že to nebylo tak nechutné, jak si myslel, že bude. Líbilo se mu, že to je pro Erika tak vzrušující. Jeho pusa obklopila Erikův penis a hlava se začala pohybovat nahoru a dolů opakovaně, dolů k Erikovu klínu. Něžně se natáhl a uchopil do dlaně Erikovy koule, jeho druhá ruka běhala přes Erikovo břicho a dolů k jeho stehnům, hladil ho. Erik se snažil nevtisknout celou svou délku do Charlesova krku. Nechtěl ho zranit. Zaklonil hlavu dozadu a nechal ji volně se převracet ze strany na stranu, jak se ztrácel v senzaci toho, co mu bylo dáváno. Charlesova pusa byla horká a vlhká, nebezpečný pocit přeškrtnutí zubů do jeho těla poslala ještě víc šoku a myslel si, že se zblázní chtíčem. Chtěl s ním mít sex, ale musel být opatrný, aby se na něj nevtlačil násilím. Blížil se svému vyvrcholení a Charles to cítil, když se jeho dýchání zrychlilo. Charles sevřel svou pusu pevněji okolo Erikova penisu a začal ho sát rychleji. Erikova pusa visela otevřeně, jeho výraz byl plný vášně. Jeho sperma náhle projelo Charlesovým hrdlem a na to nebyl připravený. Charles se začal kuckat nad horkým návalem a část vytekla z jeho pusy na bradu. Něco z Erika ale polkl, bylo to husté a horké a slané, jak to stékalo jeho krkem. Pogratuloval si, že neztratil nad sebou kontrolu a nevykašlal to.

Erik najednou vypadal neklidně, že se takhle snadno udělal. Jeho tvář byla velmi červená a značně se potil nad obočím. Snažil se vyškrábat ubrousek a rychle ho utrhl a natáhl se, aby otřel Charlesův obličej a pusu. Z nějakého důvod mu bylo hrozně trapně.

„Moc mě to mrzí, Cherry! Musíš si myslet, že jsem nechutný!“ Erik vyblekotal a opakoval svou omluvu, což tiše Charlese rozesmálo. Natáhl se a dotkl se Erikovy ruky, aby ho ujistil, a díval se na něj něžně. Blok byl shozen na zem a Charles ho sebral a napsal na něj.

_[Neměl ses mě dotýkat. Prohrál jsi.]_

Erik na to chvíli tupě zíral, což Charlese tiše rozesmálo, potom se Erik ušklíbl a natáhl se dolů, aby Charlese vytáhl a mohl ho obejmout.

„Nevadí mi s tebou prohrávat. Můžeš mě porážet v jakékoli hře, pořád-„ Erik mu zašeptal do ucha.

Charles cítil, jak červená nad těmito slovy. Upravili se v kabince, která měla svoje vlastní soukromé umyvadlo a zrcadlo a Charles si vypláchl pusu a upravil si opatrně paruku, aby si Erik nevšiml, že je falešná. Erik sebral oblečení a učesal si vlasy a potom oba opustili kino, tiše spolu šli ruku v ruce. Erik nechal Charlese nosit jeho bundu, protože venku už byla zima. Najednou to kolem něj omotal a on k němu vzhlédl vděčně. Charlesovi to nepřišlo trapné takhle držet ruku. Přišlo mu to už docela přirozené. Charles se divil, jestli si Erik myslel to samé, co i on, že ani jeden nechtěli, aby tenhle den skončil, protože jakmile to skončí, už se nikdy neuvidí. Zajímalo ho, jestli se z toho někdy vzpamatuje. Část z něj chtěla tohle uchovat a druhá litovala, že se to stalo. Cítil se roztrhaný. Erik se natáhl a obmotal paži kolem Charlese, oba najednou byli tišší a zamyšlení. Prošli kolem týpka, co mluvil do telefonu s někým jiným, ale najednou poznamenal něco docela hnusného.

„To je ale hnusná rajda, kámo-„

Erikovy oči se rozšířily a Charles mohl prakticky cítit ho ztuhnout vedle sebe. Charles zvedl oči k Erikově obličeji. Vypadal určitě vražedně. Charlesovi nevadilo, že byl označen za hnusného. Sakra, přece nebyl holka. Pořád si myslel, že vypadal i jako holka vypadal moc jak kluk. Zavrtěl hlavou na Erika a dal mu varovný pohled, ale Erik ho něžně pustil a odvedl stranou a vrátil se zpět k chlápkovi s telefonem. Poklepal na jeho rameno. Ten chlap byl dost větší než Erik a možná byl vysokoškolský student. Ten se na něj nestoudně usmál.

„Co, máš problém?“

„Ano, omluv se mému doprovodu, ty odporné prase! Co jsi řekl, bylo naprosto nevhodné!“

Ten chlap se začal posměšně smát. „Říkám jim tak, jak je vidím, synku! Ona je jen odporná děvka a to je pravda! Neomlouvám se courám-„

Ten chlap nebyl ani možný dokončit, co plánoval říct. Erik se rozmáchl pěstí a praštil toho chlapa do tváře tak rychle, že ho poslal na zem na záda a vyrazil mu telefon z ruky na chodník. Ten chlap výhružně vzhlédl k Erikovi a už byl s to mu to oplatit, když na něj Erik zuřivě zatočil a počastoval ho opakovanými ránami, ze kterých už nebyl schopen vstát.

„Omluv se, ty kreténe!“ Erik na něj zakřičel dolů, dokud se nezačal krýt a nesténat své omluvy. Charles se na ně díval ve strachu a šoku. Neuvědomil si, že Erik mohl být takhle násilný. Erik konečně přestal, když ten chlap řekl svou omluvu. Erikovy klouby krvácely. Charles tiše k němu přišel a něžně se snažil odvést Erika, třásl hlavou a tvářil se extrémně vyděšeně a s obavami.

„Promiň, žes to musela vidět! Ale nemohl jsem toho kreténa nechat bez toho, aniž by se ti omluvil. Byl tak hnusnej! Nemysli si ani na chvíli, že nejsi hezká, Cherry. Někteří chlapi to jen nechápou-„

Charles přikývl v porozumění a odvedl Erika k poněkud vzdálené lékárně, kde použil své vlastní peníze, aby Erikovi koupil nějaký krém a pomohl mu klouby na blízké lavičce zavázat. Opravdu se už připozdívalo. Bylo skoro 9:30. Erik napsal Raven, žebrzy odvede Cherry domů. Charles se mírně zamračil nad zprávou co jí Erik poslal. Nechtěl, aby ho Erik odvedl přímo k jeho domu. Bude muset předstírat, že jde k němu jinému a potom zamíří ke svému vlastnímu domu. Musí nějak Erika zmást.

Opět se vydali k chůzi s Erikovou paží kolem Charlese a ten ho políbil na stranu hlavy.

„Nechci, aby tahle noc skončila-„ zašeptal Erik do Charlesova ucha. Charles kolem Erikova pasu omotal svou druhou paži a v tichosti byl mrzutý, protože chtěl vyslovit nahlas to samé. Prošli kolem lampy a obchodu se žárovkami a Charles se na moment zastavil, aby obdivoval světla v obchodě. Světla všechna zářila, takže zaháněla temnotu noci. Byl to krásný pohled.

„Chceš jít dovnitř a porozhlédnout se?“ zeptal se Erik, jak se tiše díval na jeho tvář, která světla obdivovala. Charles zvedl obličej a zavrtěl hlavou, ukázal na značku na skleněných dveřích, která ukazovala, že už je zavřeno.

„Znám majitele tohohle obchodu. Pořád je uvnitř. Vlastně, chci ti ukázat, co je v druhém patře. Myslím, že se ti to bude líbit!“

Erik vzal Charlesovu ruku a odvedl ho k zadním dveřím místo těch předních. Eri zaťukal a pár minut později velký a namakaný chlápek s černými vlasy otevřel dveře a podíval se na Erika, na kterého se usmál.

„Eriku, můj kluku! Jak to jde? Dlouho ses tu neukázal! Pojď dál!“ Oba vstoupili dovnitř, kde nebylo moc vidět a skoro všude byly krabice a skříně.

„Jo, vím, pane Rasputine. Nebylo tu moc projektů o světlech-„

Pan Rasputin kývl hlavou k dívce po Erikově boku. „A kdo je tahle hezká dáma?“

Charles vnitřně zasténal. Další muž, co očividně nevěděl, co je krásné. Charles se začal divit, jak vlastně jeho tvář pro ostatní lidi vypadá. Možná by měl udělat nějaké zatracené šetření o tom. Erik si stydlivě prohrábl vlasy.

„Je moje rande. Její jméno je Cherry-„

„A jak dál?“

„Jen jí říkejte Cherry-„ řekl Erik vyhýbavým způsobem.

„Těší mě, že tě poznávám, slečno Cherry. Doufám, že vás Erik nezapletl do jeho herní závislosti-„

Charles se potutelně usmál a zatřásl hlavou.

„Ne, nezatáhl, pane Rasputine! A pardon, ona nemluví. Je němá-„

„Ach, tak-„ pan Rasputin mile přikývl.

„Bylo by v pořádku, kdybych jí ukázal světla ve druhém patře, pane Rasputine? Opravdu se jí líbila světla ve vašem obchodě-„

Pan Rasputin se rozzářil a ukázal ke schodům. „Samozřejmě! Běžte! A dejte si na čas-„

„Děkuju, pane Rasputine!“

Erik vzal Charlesovu ruku a odvedl ho ke schodům. Nahoře byla úplná tma a Erik se otočil k Charlesovi a políbil ho na rty. Odtáhl se a zašeptal do jeho ucha.

„Nekoukej se zatím, jo? Drž se zábradlí a čel zdi. Rozsvítím světla. Až řeknu, můžeš se otočit a podívat se na něj, jo?“

Erik zvedl ruku, aby se dotkl Charlesovy tváře ve tmě. Charles se otočil ke zdi, zatímco Erik rozsvítil světla a o pár momentů později na něj Erik zavolal. Charles se otočil k Erikovi a jemně vydechl nad pohledem, co se mu naskýtal. Místnost byla plná nádherných lustrů, které byly snížené, že byly vidět jasné detaily, každý řez skla a práce, zářily a třpytily se, jak do nich světlo naráželo. Každý lustr byl unikátní svým designem. Jeden byl udělán z tisíce motýlů, barva byla jasný, čistý krystal udělán z toho nejbledšího modrého skla, jaké kdy Charles viděl. Ostatní lustry, jako například gotické, byly staře navržené do černých a červených barev, byly tam ale i takové jako duha. Celé spektrum barev a světel bylo úžasné na pohled. Charles přešel k Erikovi a oba se prošli kolem a obdivovali světla. Charles chtěl vyslovit, jak nádherné tohle bylo, ale nemohl nic říct. Jen něžně vzhlédl k Erikovi a natáhl se po jeho ruce znovu. Jen tam v tichu stáli a potom Charles zvedl Erikovu ruku a políbil ji, díval se na něj zamilovaně. Erik mohl být tak romantický, když chtěl. Erik se na něj zasněně usmál. Erik nakonec vypl světla lustrů a pomohl Charlesovi ze schodů, poděkoval panu Rasputinovi, a poté zamířili k Cherryině domu. Charles náhodně zabočoval doleva a doprava. Vybral dům, kde věděl, že žije jen stará paní a zastavil se na verandě a choval se, jako že tam bydlí. Charles předal bundu zpět Erikovi.

Oba, on i Erik, jen mlčeli. Charles vytáhl blok a napsal.

_[Hádám, že to je loučení.]_

„Můžu tě znovu vidět?“

_[Jasně, napiš Raven, až budeš chtít. Nemám telefon. Může nám dohodnout rande.]_

„Skvělé,“ Erik povzdechl. Vypadal zničeně, že jejich čas je u konce.

_[Opravdu jsem se bavila, Eriku. Ráda bych tě viděla znovu.]_

„Jo, já tebe taky-„

Charles bude muset vycucat z prstu nějakou storku s Raven, jak Cherry odjela a znovu se odstěhovala. To by zabránilo Erikovi v tom, aby pátral. Charles se přiblížil k Erikovi a dal mu ještě jeden dychtivý polibek. Začali se líbat vášnivě znovu. Charlesovy paže se omotaly kolem Erikova krku, zatímco Erik držel jeho pas. Charles přerušil polibek a naznačil Erikovi, aby šel. Erik pomalu poodešel, skoro to vypadalo, že chce jít zpátky a neodejít, ale potom zahnul za roh a yl pryč. Charles vydechl úlevou. Rychle opustil verandu a plánoval zajít k Raven, aby jí povyprávěl, ale pak se rozhodl jít domů místo toho. Dostalu se mu pohvizdování pod pár můžu, kolem kterých prošel, ale Charles je ignoroval a spěchal domů. Tam dorazil a skoro zavolal na matku, ale uvědomil si, v čem je oblečený. Pokud by ho jeho matka tohle viděla nosit, buď by ho seřvala, nebo zkolabovala s infarktem. Rozhodl se vylézt na okno místo toho. Nechal ho tak jako tak otevřené.

Byl u dveří, ale vycouval a začal lézt na blízký strom, divně, ale tiše seskočil na střechu blízko k jeho oknu a veškrábal se neceremoniálně dovnitř, jeho zadek čouhal ze sukně šatů. Tak hrozně si to oblečení chtěl sundat. Korzet by prostě nejhorší. Mohl jen těžko dýchat a měl co dělat, aby si udržel svou vyrovnanost a nedýchal před Erikem jak idiot, když ho měl. Sundal si boty a silonky jako první. Světla v jeho pokoji byla pořád zhasnutá. Opět nechal okno otevřené. Bylo fajn, že měl vlastní koupelnu, takže tam zamířil předtím, než se kompletně svlékne, opláchnul si obličej a vyčistil zuby. Plánoval si sundat paruku, ale natočil hlavu ze strany na stranu a obdivoval, jak ta paruka na něm vypadala skutečně reálně. Možná si nechá narůst dlouhé vlasy. Kdo ví? Možná si nechá narůst vousy. Možná by pak přestal vypadat tolik jako holka. Opustil koupelnu a už si plánoval sundat oblečení, když si všiml, že není v pokoji sám. Někdo byl na jeho posteli a ten někdo se na něj usmíval velkým žraločím úsměvem! Svatá dobroto! To je Erik! Jak se sem sakra dostal?

Charles málem jako holka vykřikl, protože byl tak překvapený vidět Erik v jeho posteli.

„Asi jsi mě tady neočekávala, co?“

No to je asi jasné! Jak jsi mě sakra našel?

Charles na něj chtěl tohle zakřičet, ale vzpamatoval se, že je němý, takže jen šíleně zatřásl hlavou, mléčně modré sětlo z venku ho osvicovalo, takže si byl jistý, že Erik mohl vidět jeho výraz. Jeho šok dal jasně najevo. Ukazoval na okno a naznačoval Erikovi, že musí dojít, ale neodešel. Ve skutečnosti si začal sundávat bundu a košili a položil se zády na postel, pořád se usmíval.

„Pojď sem,“ řekl Erik hrdelně.

Erik si připlácl ruce na tvář. Bavil se, ale teď byly věci špatně a už začínal být naštvaný. Erik ho prostě nemohl nechat o samotě, že ne? Právě zkazil veškerý jejich perfektní čas společně tím, že přišel a plánoval jejich sexuální vášeň konzumovat. Charles připustil, že byl k Erikovi sexuálně přitahován, ale pro přesnost, Erik si pořád myslel, že je holka a jakmile zjistí, že Charles není, co se zdá, věci by mohly vygradovat v něco násilného. Erik by ho nejspíš zmlátil v jeho vlastním domě. Charles v odmítnutí zavrtěl hlavou. Plánoval jít ke dveřím a nechat Erika, ale ten ho popadl za ramena a odvedl ho k posteli, líbal ho a zatlačil ho tak, aby ležel na zádech v pomačkaném povlečení pod ním.

„Kam jdeš? Podívej, promiň, že jsem tě sledoval do tvého opravdového domu a vím, že je na to trochu brzo, ale nemůžu nechat tuhle noc uplynout a nebýt s tebou. Chci vědět, jak daleko se můžeme dostat. Ty ne?“ Erik k němu něžně zašeptal. Charles se z jeho sevření snažil vymanit, ale Erik ho něžně políbil na rty a posouval se rty na jeho krk. Charles cítil v sobě horkost, ale musel připomenout, že to tak daleko vzít nesmějí. Erik by poznal, že je kluk. BuĎ to musí skončit teď, nebo zajít trochu dál a trpět potom. Odstrčil tvrdě Erika od sebe a konečně vykřikl svoje odmítnutí.

„Nevím, jestli seš natvrdlej nebo něco, ale čeho je moc, toho je příliš! Ježíši! Nejsme holka! Jsem kluk, ok? Tak se přestaň snažit dostat pod mojí sukni, protože budeš zatraceně zklamanej!“

Erik na něj chvíli zíral se širokýma očima a Charles se na něj díval úplně stejně. Erik pořád nad ním obkročmo seděl. Charles protočil oči a začal rozepínat předek šatů a ukázal mu, že skutečně nemá prsa a že pod tím nosí korzet. Charles na něj vzdorně vzhlédl, očekával nevyhnutelnou pěst od Erika, ale ten druhý snížil oči a na chvíli se podíval stranou, zčervenalý. Odpověď zamumlal tak, že se chloupky na Charlesovým zátylku postavily.

„Musíš být holka, abych se do tebe zamiloval, Charlesi Xaviere?“

Teď byl v šoku Charles, bylo to, jako by ho polili studenou vodou a on zíral na Erika s očima do široka otevřených.

„C-co?“ Charles vykoktal hloupě.

Celou dobu Erik věděl, že je kluk, kterého plánoval zmlátit? Charles najednou měl dojem, že se jeho hlava točí a bylo mu blbě od žaludku. Celou tu dobu Erik věděl, kdo je.

„Řekl jsem, že jsem se do tebe zamiloval, jo? Chceš, abych to opakoval?“

Erik řekl nízkým hlasem a potom sáhl dolů a začal rozepínat Charlesovy šaty, hladil něžně jeho kůži. Charled mírně nadskočil nad horkým dotekem a šíleně zčervenal ve tváři znovu. Erik se sklonil a políbil Charlese na krk, což ho roztřáslo a musel se kousnout do rtů.


	3. Chapter 3

„Jak jsi to zjistil?“ řekl Charles tichým hláskem, když Erik pokračoval v líbání jeho krku a pak i ramene. Erik se na chvíli zastavil, aby mu pomohl do pozice sedu a začal odepínat Charlesovu paruku. Potom stahovat Charlesovy šaty a pomáhat mu z korzetu. Nenechal na něm nic než spodní prádlo. Charles si toho najednou byl až moc vědom, ale Erik se dotkl jeho kůže něžně a ujišťovačně.

„Když jsem tě viděl v Ravenině pokoji, hned jsem věděl, že to jsi ty. Upřímně, nejprve jsem předstíral, aby ses začal cítit znechuceně, že jsem hrál, že jsem do tebe udělanej. Čekal jsem, že uklouzneš a odhalíš se, abych tě potom mohl zmlátit. To byl můj plán. Ale potom jsi mě políbil v tom bistru a věci… se změnily-„ Erik řekl jemně. Jemný polibek nechal přistát na Charlesových rtech a potom se zastavil, aby si povolil pásek a zip. Skončil také s ničím jiným než spodním prádlem a Charles mohl cítit Erikovu erekci, když se k němu přitiskl blíž. A TO určitě nehrál.

Charles náhle zastavil Erika v líbání. „Počkej chvilku, já s tímhle nesouhlasím, víš to? Možná do mě můžeš bejt, ale já nejsem..nejsem-„ Charles nebyl schopný pokračovat. Erik sáhnul mezi jeho nohy a dotýkal se ho. Po Erikově doteku se mu postavil. Erik se ponořil a vášnivě políbil jeho rty, přitáhl si Charlese do paží. Erik přeruší polibek a zašklebí se na něj dolů.

„Ale no tak, Charlesi. Chce se ti do toho víc než mě dřív-„ škádlil ho a potom se sehnul a olízl Charlesovu bradavku, což způsobilo, že Charles nahlas zasténal. Překryl si rukou pusu, protože nechtěl, aby ho rodiče slyšeli. Erikovy ruce se pomalu pohybovaly dolů, hladily ho po stranách, bocích. Jeho dotek byl prahnoucí a horký. Nemohl se dostat přes to, jak byla Charlesova kůže jemná. Stahoval Charlesovo spodní prádlo a ten mu už ani neodporoval, vzdychal a třásl se tiše, sledoval Erika, jak z něj ten kus prádla sundal a odhodil ho na stranu postele. Potom Erik obratně sundal svoje spodní prádlo a bez starostí ho hodil stranou. Obkročmo si sedl přes Charlese, dostal se tak nad něj. Charles byl příliš zaražený, aby něco řekl. Erik se ho dotýkal a líbal na místech, o kterých si nemyslel, že se jich někdy někdo dotkne. Och, bože! Erik bez ostychů sál a olizoval jeho kůži. Jeho dotek ho provokoval napínat se nahoru. Hořel, to horko šlo přímo do jeho mozku a spálilo veškerý zdravý rozum, který měl. Zbyla z něj jen loužička vášně na posteli, jakmile Erik skončil s jeho sváděním, kterého nutilo o to žebrat jemnými a roztřesenými steny. Jeho boky se oplezle napínaly nahoru proti Erikovi.

_Oh, kurva! Je tak sexy!_

Charlesova hlava se převalovala na polštáři, oči měl napůl zavřené a zasněné a v šeru svého pokoje vzhlédl na mladého muže, který ho dřív chtěl zmlátit, a teď byli nebezpečně blízko k tomu, aby měli divoký, nespoutaný sex. Jak tenhle den mohl takhle skončit? Všechny myšlenky o tom, že na tohle byli moc mladí, hrozné nápady o gayství a nechuť od něj byly odervány. Chtěl ho tak moc, že se nezajímal. Musel obdivovat Erikovo odhodlání tohle všechno podstoupit.

_Vem si mě, prosím, prosím, vezmi si mě! Chci tě tak hrozně!_

Charles si skousl dolní ret a vzdychl v rozkoši, když se Erik dotkl jeho penisu a pomalu přeběhl po něm dlaní nahoru a dolů, tak, jak to předtím udělal jemu. Erik odhaloval každý kousek, který mohl olíznout nebo se k němu přisát s jeho jazykem a líbat ho s jeho horkými rty. Charles měl co dělat, aby neřičel, jak skvělé to bylo. Celou tu dobu ho Erik zpracovával šíleným handjobem. Váhavě se natáhl a opřel si ruce o Erikův hrudník, hlavu měl natočenou na stranu a jeho sténání se zrychlovalo, neslo ho k okraji neuvěřitelně dobrého orgasmu. Ten poct se v něm akumuloval a naplňoval ho dokud…dokud…

„Achhh!“ Charles zasténal, pevně zavřel oči a udělal se. Ztuhl proti Erikovi a cítil, jak se jeho horké a lepkavé sperma vylívá na jeho břicho, jeho penis byl kluzký, horký a citlivý v Erikově pořád přirážející ruce a potom ho Erik pustil a jeho prohnutá záda se svalila na postel. Charles protáhl jemný a uspokojený vzdech a potom otevřel oči, aby viděl, jak Erik pomalu rozšiřuje jeho sperma na jeho břicho a mne ho do jeho kůže.

„Sexy!“ Erik zamumlal a potom se ohnul dolů a vášnivě ho políbil. Znovu se pořádně muchlovali, odhalovali se navzájem a potom mu Erik zašeptal do ucha, jestli má nějaký olej nebo krém, který by mohli použít. Charlesova pálící tvář byla horká, když ho slyšel ptát se ho na tyhle věci. Věděl, co to znamená. Byl na to připravený? Jeho pohyby byly jako zdrogované. Charles prohrabal jeho blízký šuplík a vytáhl lahvičku kokosového oleje, který příležitostně používal na kožní potíže. Vložil lahvičku do Erikových rukou.

„Víš, jak-„ Charles začal, cítil se nejistý, ale příliš zoufalý na to, aby přestal.

„Myslím, že vím-„ řekl Erik uklidňujícím hlasem. Jeho sametový hlas poslal záchvěv Charlesem a lehl si na záda, neohrabaně roztáhl nohy a zvedl jenu ruku, aby se kousl do kloubů. Jeho brada dopadla na jedno z jeho ramen a zavřel oči, jak čekal, než si ho Erik vezme. Erik odmotal víčko a nechal lahvičku otevřenou, nalil si nějaký olej na prsty a potom jimi opatrně zatlačil na Charlesův otvor. Charles trochu nadskočil, ale nechal oči pevně zavřené. Potom Erik vpracoval do něj jeden jeho prsty, potom dva. Pomalu vstupoval do Charlese s jeho prsty, propracovával se hlouběji. Erik vůbec netušil, jak potěšit muže, když tohle bylo jeho poprvé taky, ale věděl, že ho nechce zranit. Byl zmatený, když se Charlesovy nohy začaly nekontrolovatelně třást a bezdeché steny mu unikaly, jak se zabořoval do toho poddajného masa. Vůbec netušil, že se dotýkal Charlesova P-bodu.

„Uhnnn!“ Charles nejasně zavzdychal a potom se udělal znovu, oba překvapeni, že se to stalo tak náhle. Charles se sotva zotavil ze svého první orgasmu a potom mu Erik dal druhý. Bylo to dost, aby ho to dohnalo k šílenství. Ospale se posadil a natáhl se po Erikovi, začal ho vášnivě líbat a Erik byl zmatený, když viděl, že Charles brečí, slzy se kutálely dolů po jeho tvářích, jak se líbali. Jeho sperma se roztíralo po Erikově vlastním břichu, když ho pevně objal. Jeho ruce nepokojně vběhly do Erikových vlasů, prsty je prohrabával a svíral a rozevíral jeho prameny. Charles přerušil polibek, jeho rty zničeně červené.

„Och bože, co mi to děláš?“ sténal a zněl, jako že je v bolesti, ale políbil ho znovu, jazykem se ponořil dovnitř, kousal Erika do rtů, přejížděl přes ně pomalu zuby, což dovádělo Erika k šílenství. Jeho vlastní penis byl napjatý, bolel asi jako peklo. Navedl Charlese, aby si lehl na záda a potom použil olej znovu, rozprostřel ho na svůj penis. Přes slabé osvětlení viděl Charlese, jak roztahuje své nohy ještě víc a olízl si v očekávání rty. Erik mu věnoval ještě jednu zoufalou pusu, oblast nad jeho penisem nehorázně bolela, jeho svaly se přepínaly, aby konečně došel k uvolnění v Charlesovi. Oba byli zpocení a zadýchání. Krev, která v nich proudila, byla horká. Umístil se k Charlesově pozadí a oba se napnuli a Erik do něj vklouzl, tak pomalu, jak jen to šlo. Charles se kousl do dolního rtu a jeho tvář se zkroutila. Samozřejmě to bolelo, první vstup. Trhaně dýchal skrz nos, a snažil se s tím poprat Erik byl tak velký. Jeho vlastní erekce byla momentálně povadlá, ale natáhl se a držel se Erika pevně. Erik ze začátku pomalu pracoval jeho boky. Chvíli to trvalo, ale potom začal jít hlouběji, potom tvrději a rychleji. Našel to místo v Charlesovi znovu a smíchané s bolestí, se znovu vzrušil, oba se sami sebe drželi navzájem jako o život. Opravdu se to dělo, šukali poprvé a bylo to tak dobré, že Charles vzlykal o víc. Charlesova hlava se převalila bezmocně dozadu na polštář, jak se z něj Erik snažil vyšukat duši. Jeho ruce byly položené tak různě, jako že nevěděl, co s nimi dělat. Dělal co proto, aby nekřičel jako nějaká pornohvězda, jak to bylo dobré. Byl zredukovaný do třesoucích se malých vzdechů a bezdechých stenů vzrušení.

Jeho nohy se semkly kolem Erikova pasu nebo nohou, záleželo to na úhlu toho, jak do něj Erik zajížděl. Potom ho Erik otočil, tak aby ho mohl šukat zezadu a to bylo ještě lepší. Erik zarážel do toho sladkého místa, takže Charles měl hlavu pohřbenou v jeho polštáři a vyl do něj bezdechu, brečel, jeho slzy a jeho pot se vsakoval do látky. Erik to s ním potom dělal na ejska, ale jeho nohy se tak třásly, protože to bylo nesnesitelné. Topil se v tom všem a nechtěl, aby to přestalo.

Víc, prosím víc- Charles si beze smyslů pomyslel, jeho mysl totálně zničená a mohl jen myslet na to, jak vášnivý to byl sex a jak se s Erikem skvěle souloží. Potom Erik sáhl na jeho pozadí a naznačil, že si ho chce vzít s Charlesem na klíně a aby seděl obkročmo přes něj. Byl naprosto zničený intenzivním mrdáním a už se ani nezajímal, jestli sténal nahlas.

„Prosím, och, prosím! Prosím, Eriku! Prosím!“ Charles řekl skoro jako modlitbu proti Erikově tváři, když do něj Erik zarazil. Chtěl, aby ho Erikův penis vyplňoval a udeřoval do jeho místa potěšení. Každá část něj byla tak citlivá a horká, jeho hlava se z toho točila.

„Šššš-„ Eirk ho něžn tišel a políbil stranu jeho hlavy, když ho držel za týl s jeho rukou, zatímco ta druhá se majetnicky ovíjela kolem jeho zadku, vrážel své boky nahoru, aby šukal Charlese, jeho pohyby vášnivé a hluboké. Charles znovu brečel a držel se ho, jako by ho nikdy nechtěl pustit. Charles chtěl křičet, když se blížil jeho další orgasmus, jeho penis se houpal mezi jeho břichem a Erikovým trupem a když už to dál nemohl snést, natáhl se dopředu a zakousl se do Erikova ramena tvrdě.

„Ach!“ Erik vykřikl sykavkovým zasténáním a potom se oba udělali. Bylo to tak intenzivní a hluboké, trvalo to déle než kterýkoli orgasmus, Charles měl během té noci. Pořád byl ještě v mukách, když pevně objal Erika, jeho pusa volně visela a výraz čisté animalistické extáze byl pořád na jeho tváři. Konečně se od sebe odtáhli a Charles cítil, jak sperma vytéká na jeho stehna, ale nezajímal se. Natáhl se pro Erika a opile ho políbil a Erik ho políbil na zpět, jako kdyby nemohl vystát ho nelíbat. Nemohli se ani pohnout, příliš vyšukaní, aby něco dělali. Erik se podíval přes Charlese, na to, co z něj udělal. Charlesova kůže byla krémová i v tom šerém světle a jeho oči vypadaly zdrogovaně. Erik se zotavil jako první a něžně vtáhl Charlese do své náruče a držel ho, hladil ho po vlasech.

„Nutíš mě chtít další kolo-„ Erik řekl s mírným vtipem v hlase a Charles se slabě zahihňal. Obejmul Erika a políbil ho afektovaně na rameno.

„Přemýšlel jsem nad zavražděním Raven, že tohle začala, ale myslím, že jí spíš poděkuju-„ Charles řekl hrdelním hlasem a potom se zasmál, cítil se uspokojený, jak ležel vedle Erika.

„To byl její nápad tě obléct do šatů?“

„Ano-„

„Jsi docela hezkeý i jako holka-„ Erik řekl hravě a vtiskl mu pusu na spánek.

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi věděl, že to jsem já!“ Charles řekl a předstíral být naštvaný a začal se smát, když přes něj Erik sedl opět obkročmo.

„Víš, že mi začíná chybět Cherry najednou. Bylo fajn, když jsi byl zticha a předstíral, že jsi němý. Co teď budu dělat, abych tě umlčel, když šukáme? Byl jsi tak hlasitý, že bys mohl vzbudit celý zatracený blok!“

„To jsem teda nebyl!“ Charles protestoval, oči měl rozšířené. Erik se rozzářil a obdaroval ho zazubením se.

„Ach, myslím, že už vím-„ potom ho Erik znovu políbil, dlouze a tvrdě a Charles proti němu roztál a v skutku, byl konečně ‚umlčen‘.

 

Azazel i Cain se oba podívali skepticky na Charlese Xaviera. Přemítali, že to byl tne kluk, kterého Erik chtěl, aby zmlátili, ale teď jim ho představoval jako jeho ‚dobrého kamaráda‘ a oba se počastovali tím zvláštním pohledem, když byli v herním centru, jako kdyby to byl normální den. Když Charles šel pro něco k pití z automatu a Cain šel na záchod, Azazel žďuchl loktem do Erik a podíval se na něj zamračenýma očima.

„Nebyl to ten kluk, cos chtěl, abychom zmlátili do kuličky?“

Erik pokrčil rameny a dál hrál s jedním děckem, kterého se ho opovážilo vyzvat a prohrávalo. Erik se ani nemusel snažit, když to děcko, kterého v minulosti porazilo, porazil. Jeho prsty šikovně létaly po klávesnici. Od té doby, co tolik času trávil s Charlesem v ložnici, jeho hra se zlepšila díky tomu, že mu Charles dával tipy a sdílel s ním jeho herní schopnosti a tajemství. Nejen, že strávili spoustu času ‚hraním‘ si se sebou navzájem, takže Erik znal každý trik, jak přinutit Charlese Xaviera křičet v extázi, zvlášťkdyž si byli jistí, že Charlesovi rodiče byli pryč. Azazel pořád čekal na odpověď.

„No?“

„Vynahradil mi to-„ Erik jednoduše řekl a to děcko klelo od jiného počítače. Erik líně vzhlédl, jak to děcko k němu přešlo a předa§o mu peníze.

„Naser si, Lehnsherre! Zabil jsi me!“ řeklo to dítě protivně.

„To je oplátka za to, když jsi mi minule nakopal zadek, Karle. A za tohle díky, mimochodem-„ řekl Erik a zamával dolarovými bankovkami ve vzduchu a potom je dal do svých kapes. Karl jen vypustil obláček dechu a odešel. Nemohl pochopit, jak se Erik stal tak dobrým. Azazel seděl na volné židli vedle Erika, jako kdyby jejich konverzace nebyla přerušena.

„A jak to kurva udělal?“

„Zaplatil svým tělem-„ zamumlal Erik tak tiše a nezřetelně, mdlý úsměv se zformoval na jeho tváři. Azazel jasně neslyšel. Obchod byl pořád plný klikání a zvuků exploze, jako vždycky.

„Co?“ Azazel si nebyl jistý, jestli slyšel Erika správně, ale nebyl schopný ho přimět ke spolupráci, protože se Charles vrátil s dvěma lahvemi sodovky pro něj a pro Erika. Sedl si k počítači vedle Erika a otočil se k nim tváří, oba obdaroval okouzlujícím a sladkým úsměvem. Byl tak nádherný, pomyslel si Erik zamilovaně, když se na něj podíval. Azazel si myslel, že je něco známého na obličeji toho kluka, ale nedal by za to ruku do ohně. Mohl být ten kluk příbuzný s tou Cherry kočkou? Jako bratr nebo sestra? Ta podobnost byla nepopiratelná, ale opravdu si nebyl jistý. Je možné, že Erik prominul Charlesovi za jeho chování, protože Erik chtěl jeho sestru? Azazel to možná jednou zjistí. Nemohl vyslovit otázku, protože Charles byl blízko.

„Našel jsem nám nějaké cíle-„ řekl Charles mimochodem a porozhlédnul se po nich s obočím nahoru. To znamenalo, že měl další zásobu děcek, které chtěli porazit a vsadit se s nimi.

„Skvělý!“ Erik vykřikl radostně a plácnul si s ním. Natáhl se dopředu a zašeptal do Charlesova ucha. „Běž pro ně, moje cherry-bombičko!“ To způsobilo, že se Charles deliktní zasmál a obrovský úšklebek se přilepil na jeho obličej. Azazel neměl tušení, o čem to sakra mluvili. Nechali ho zmateného.


End file.
